New Adventures
by Articallie
Summary: Lucy doesn't go to the S-class exams with Cana because she is severely injured. One year into her friends seven year time lock, Lucy gets caught up in a spell. She is now a thirteen year old girl with no memories. She meets new friends, and has new adventures with old friends too.
1. Left Behind

~Year X784~

Lucy sat propped up on pillows in the guild infirmary, thinking over the past few days. _I can't believe this. I am a terrible friend. I promised Cana I would help her win the S-class exams so that she could finally tell Gildarts that she was his daughter. Why did I have to get injured?_ All of her closest friends, sat around her with worried expressions on their faces. She hated this feeling, the feeling of not being able to do anything.

"I'm sorry Cana," Lucy mumbled as she looked down at her hands which were clenched in her lap.

"Don't worry about it Lucy, it's not your fault." Cana said kindly, but it didn't reassure the celestial mage.

"Cana, I promised though…" Lucy trailed off, not wanting to state what she had promised in front of the others.

"Honestly Lucy, its fine. It's not your fault a building fell on you." Cana stated as she stroked the blonde's hair gently. Lucy grimaced slightly and looked away from Cana's kind face.

"Lucy, do you want me to say here with you?" Loke asked, but Lucy shook her head.

"No Loke, you go with Gray, you have to keep your promise with him."

"Are you sure Lucy? I can find someone else to go with." Gray said, half hoping that she would say Loke could go, but also wanting to leave Loke there to keep her safe.

"It's fine Gray, it's only for a couple of days anyway. You two go and win, of course, I'm still hoping Cana wins over the two of you." Lucy said poking out her tongue at them.

"Alright brats! We must get going now." Master Makarov said, "We'll see you when we get back Lucy."

"Bye Mina! And good luck!" Lucy called and they all wished for Lucy to get better soon as they left.

~One week later~

Normal P.O.V.

Lucy lay in the guild infirmary, and she was pissed off. Macao wouldn't let her join the search parties, because she hadn't healed properly yet. Lucy had vehemently protested saying that she could at least go on the boat, but Macao was having none of it. Instead he had asked her to watch over Romeo whilst everyone was out. It wasn't that Lucy didn't like Romeo, she loved the little kid, but she really just wished that he wasn't sitting in the chair next to her.

"Ne, Lucy, I'm bored." Romeo said as he rested his head on the mattress. "Will you read to me?"

"Alright, go and get me a book." Lucy said, and the young boy scurried away to get one. It had become a practice of theirs, over the past few days, for Lucy to read to him. They were both worried about their friends, and reading helped distract them from it, at least for a little while. Romeo soon came back with an old looking tome. Lucy sighed; Romeo had a habit of choosing strange books that were often for learning magic rather than having a story. Romeo handed over the tome and Lucy brushed some dust off of its cover. She made a mental note to clean the guilds library at some point.

Lucy opened up the tome to the table of contents, quickly scanning through it for fire magic. Romeo was pretty much obsessed with fire magic, wishing to be a fire user like Natsu, who was his biggest role model. Lucy quickly leafed through the pages to the section on fire magic. It stretched on for a couple of hundred pages, and Lucy knew she would probably be reading it for the next couple of days. Romeo could only absorb so much knowledge at a time, thus Lucy usually read to him in several sittings with food breaks in between. Lucy began to read for Romeo, as he sat attentively in his chair. Romeo's eyes glistened with excitement as Lucy described the basics of fire wielding. After an hour of reading aloud, Romeo's eyelids began to droop, and his head fell to rest upon the mattress of Lucy's bed. Lucy stroked his hair fondly before placing a bookmark in the tome and putting it gently down on the bedside table. Then she too, quickly fell asleep.

~Three days later~

Macao had finally allowed Lucy out of the guild infirmary, and she was practically jumping for joy. Well, not really, she was too sad about her friends' disappearance, but it still felt damn good to be out of bed. Lucy stood on the deck of a boat, She had tried to summon Loke for seemingly the millionth time. Lucy didn't understand, celestial spirits couldn't die, when they got too severely injured they would just go back to the spirit world, but for some reason, Loke wouldn't come when summoned. Lucy had tried asking her other spirits, but they didn't know either. The Spirit King had told them that Loke was trapped somewhere, and couldn't return to the spirit world. But that didn't stop Lucy from trying to summon him every day, sometimes, several times a day.

The boat continued on its course, with many others moving along with it, all of them searching for even the tiniest piece of cloth that might tell them where their friends are. Lucy draped her arm aver Romeo's shoulders. A silent comfort to the small boy. The two of them looked silently out over the waters, eyes roaming for even the smallest thing floating in the water.

As usual they found nothing. None of the boats even did. They continued searching for the next six months, slowly, the number of people still searching diminished, until all had given up hope. All except Lucy and Romeo. The two of them would often go down to Hargeon and stare at the waters, waiting for any kind of signal that someone had been found.


	2. A Smile for a Puppet

~Year X785~

~Lucy's dream~

_Lucy stood on the beach of a tropical island. The whole place was silent, not even the leaves on the tees rustled. There was no breeze and it was stiflingly hot. Lucy looked around, and found that Wendy, Carla, Happy and Pantherlily were standing on the beach a few metres from her. Lucy smiled as she saw her friends, and tried to call out to them. But her voice caught in her throat, and she couldn't even make a sound. _

_Wendy and the three Exceed suddenly turned to their left, gasping in fear. Lucy followed them and saw the huge black dragon, with blue markings. The three exceeds hurriedly grabbed Wendy, and flew off. Trying to escape. The blonde girl was left standing frozen on the beach, unable to move as the dragon roared and set off after her friends. Lucy wanted to do something, anything, to help, but she couldn't move. _

_Acnologia's claws swept through the air. Happy was knocked unconscious and he plummeted into the ocean. The surface of the water calmed and Happy resurfaced, face down. Lucy tried again to move, to swim out and grab Happy, but she couldn't. Carla screamed as her wing was clipped by a claw. She boosted her speed, trying to get away. Wendy turned her head, and used her 'Roar of the Sky Dragon' but it had no effect on the beast. Pantherlily had managed to grab Happy, who was unconscious, and flew back up to Wendy and Carla. _

_The four of them continued their flight, dodging the claws of the Dragon. They knew it was only playing with them. If Acnologia had wanted to, they could have been dead within a heartbeat. Pantherlily was knocked out of the sky, and he and Happy tumbled down into the water, unconscious. Now it was only Carla and Wendy against the black dragon. _

_An ear shattering roar split the air. Not a breath attack, but a roar of anger and bloodlust, of wanting to kill and tear bodies apart. And that was just what Acnologia did. He dived down and swallowed the two male exceeds. Wendy, Lucy and Carla screamed in anguish at the loss of their friends. Carla put on a burst of speed, trying her hardest to outrun the beast behind her. _

_Acnologia seemed to become bored of the chase. He opened his maw and prepared for a breath attack. A dark beam shot from his mouth, engulfing Carla and Wendy. The two of them plummeted towards the water, unconscious. But they didn't hit the water; Acnologia had grabbed them in his mouth. _

_"_WENDY_!_ CHARLA_!" Lucy screamed as the great beast swallowed them. _

~End Lucy's dream~

Lucy woke up crying and covered in sweat. Her dream vivid in her mind. Lucy curled herself into a ball, and began shaking; she hated the nightmares with Wendy the most. Wendy and Cana were the most frequent in her nightmares, closely followed by Natsu, Erza and Gray. After Lucy calmed down enough, she decided to write a letter to her mother.

_Dear Mother_

_It's been six months now. Six lonely months. My house seems so empty now. I miss them all so much. The nightmares aren't helping either. I get them almost every night now. It was Wendy again last night. Damn, I'm crying again just thinking about her. Going down to Hargeon with Romeo is the only thing that helps calm me down, I can't do that today though. Jet and Droy are trying to help me too. We go on missions together sometimes. It's good to have the company. I really don't like solo missions; they only remind me of how lonely I am, and how much I miss my team mates. Macao told me I should form a team with some of the other members, but I just can do it. It feels to wrong to go on missions without _them_. I can't even write their names without crying. Natsu, Gray, Erza and Happy. I miss all of them. Every single one. I have to go now mama, my tears are going to make the ink run. _

_I love you mama._

_From Lucy. _

Lucy put down her pen and wiped away her tears. She then carefully sealed the letter into and envelope and put it with the rest of her letters. Lucy looked at her calendar. It was nearly the end of the month, but Lucy already had the next two months worth of rent payed due to her solo missions. Lucy sighed and got up, heading to her wardrobe to find some suitable training clothes. She wasn't really going training, well, not today anyway. Today, she and Romeo were going to, well, put on a show! They did this about once a week. Everyone had been so down lately, that Lucy had decided to start doing things to get people to laugh again. Sometimes it was pranks, and other times, they had done fireworks, and just a lot of random stuff to get people to laugh. She had started about a month after the Tenroujima groups' disappearance and Romeo had joined her after a couple of weeks.

Once Lucy was dressed in a pair of black cargo pants and a bright green t-shirt, she headed towards the tree where she and Romeo usually met up. When Lucy arrived, Romeo was already waiting, a calico bag in hand.

"Ready Romeo?" Lucy asked as they high-fived.

"Of course Lucy-nee!" Romeo grinned and held up the bag. "This is going to be awesome!" Lucy giggled; this was just what she needed to get her mind off her loneliness. She and Romeo then snuck into the guild, entering through the back so that they wouldn't be noticed. The two of them then snuck over to the back of the stage. Lucky for them the curtains were closed, so they could set up without people finding out. They set up a miniature stage for a puppet show. Once the mini stage was set up, they began to sort out the puppets. Lucy and Romeo had spent almost a week working on the script, and were eager to perform it for everyone after all their hard work.

Once everything was all set up, Lucy and Romeo snuck away from the stage. Lucy had used a simple charm on the puppets to have them perform their parts without her needing to actually operate them. Romeo grabbed two microphones and handed one of them to Lucy. The two of them then hid their microphones, and walked calm as could be away from the stage and to their positions within the guildhall. Lucy was sitting in a darkened corner, and Romeo was sitting at the bar.

The lights in the guild dimmed slightly, as one of the puppets operated the switches, and turned the spotlights onto the big stage. Everyone in the guild quieted down, as they saw the stag lit up. Many questioned what was going on, and some asked if it was Lucy and Romeo's doing. The puppet then pulled the curtains on the stage back, to reveal the mini stage. A green troll puppet then walked up to the front of the stage.

"Welcome!" Lucy said in a squeaky, mouse-like voice as the troll-like puppet waved. "To the show!"

The troll then walked up the edge of the mini stage and yanked the curtains open. On the mini stage were six puppets, not including the one who had operated the stage curtains and lights. The first was the green troll puppet, next was a young girl with long black hair, in a yellow sun dress, third was an old man, wearing white robes with white hair and long beard, he also carried a staff. Fourth, was a young man with a sword in his hand, he was clothed in black, and had light mouse brown hair. The last two puppets were twins; both males had the same short blonde hair, and were wearing dark blue pants with a bright red shirt.

The six of them bowed and then disappeared. The twin puppets then came back out and began to clean. They started acting out a skewed version of Cinderella. The two twins were mistreated, by their stepbrother, who was the male with the sword. The old man was the evil step father, and the troll was their fairy god-father. When the twins arrived at the castle to meet the princess, they found that she had run away.

"Oh no! The princess had run away!" Romeo said putting on a deep voice, as five of the puppets ran around the stage looking for her. One of the guild members then spotted the princess under a nearby table.

"There she is!" They called out to the puppets on the stage. The five puppets then all ran around the guild hall, zipping between people's legs as they searched for their princess. A lot of guild members shouted out random and confusing things, and the whole scene quickly dissolved into chaos. After a while all the puppets ended up back on stage and everybody calmed down to watch the end.

"Who do you choose?" Lucy said in the trolls squeaky mouse voice as the troll gestured to the three young males that the princess could choose form. The princess studied the three males before walking over to the troll.

"I choose Joshua!" Romeo said, doing his best imitation of a princess voice. All the puppets then groaned and complained about how Joshua wasn't even a part of the play. The puppet which had opened the curtains and operated the lights then stepped out onto the stage and ran to his princess. He was wearing green pants, and a grey top, his hair was a messy silver colour. The two puppets then hugged, and the troll puppet closed the mini stages curtains, so that it was the only puppet visible.

"Thank you all for watching!" Lucy squeaked out, as the seven puppets walked to the front of the stage to take a bow. The guild hall erupted in cheers, as Lucy and Romeo made their way to the stage to pack everything up. The two of them quickly packed everything away, and then left the guildhall.

"Lucy-nee, can we get some ice-cream now?" Romeo asked. Lucy laughed and ruffled his hair then knelt down with her back facing him.

"Jump on Romeo, were going for ice-cream!" Romeo jumped up onto Lucy's back and the two of them headed off laughing to get ice-cream. Macao and several other guild members smiled as the two left.

"Lucy's a good kid." Macao said, smiling.

"Yeah, she's done so much for us in these past six months." Wakaba replied, as the two men went back to their drinking.

* * *

**AN: Sorry if the nightmare was rubbish, I've never had one, so I had nothing to base it off. **

**Originally this wasn't going to be a chapter, but I needed to put something in, because I didn't like the idea of just skipping a whole year. So it's kind of a 'how Lucy is coping' chapter. **


	3. Just Another Solo Mission

~22nd of December Year X785~

Lucy stood staring at the request board in Fairy Tail. Wondering which job request would be good for another solo mission. Jet and Droy stood beside her; she had become closer to them over the past year, and often went on missions with them.

"Are you going on another solo mission Lucy?" Jet looked at her questioningly.

"Yea."

"Are you sure you don't want us to accompany you Lucy?" Droy asked worriedly.

"Yes, I'm sure Dory, Jet. I will be fine on my own, thanks for worrying though." They would always offer to go with her on her missions; they had become quite protective of her, knowing that if she hadn't been hurt she would have been trapped along with the others. She knew they were all silently glad that she had stayed with them. Suddenly Lucy's eyes lit upon one request. Lucy scanned the request quickly. It didn't sound too hard, capture a few bandits who were preying on innocent travellers and take them to the local garrison. If this was last year, Lucy would have taken the whole of team Natsu to do it, but now she felt confident enough to do it by herself. The job was in Meadlow, which was only two hours by train, and the reward was 70,000 jewels. That would cover her rent for a month. Nodding to Jet and Droy, she walked over to the temporary master Macao.

"Ne Macao, is it alright if I go on this job?" Lucy showed him a request.

"Yea, sure thing Lucy." Macao said looking it over. He then marked it off in the request registry.

"Thanks Master. Goodbye everyone!" Lucy waved to everyone as she walked to the doors.

"Take care Lucy," they called back to her as she walked out of the guild hall.

As Lucy walked back to her apartment, she summoned Plue as she walked along the edge of the canal.

"Be careful miss." The sailors called to her.

"I will!" Lucy called back, waving to them.

When she arrived at her apartment she packed a bag with some food, and spare clothes. She then grabbed an apple as she sent Plue back to the spirit world. Sitting on her couch she munched the apple thinking about the job she was about to leave on. She still had an hour before the train, so she decided to write a letter to her mother.

_Dear mother. _

_It has been just over a year since everyone went missing. The anniversary of their disappearance was last week. I miss them so much; the guild just isn't the same anymore. I'm still getting the nightmares, I don't know what to do, the only thing that helps is to go to Hargeon and stare at the sea. But I can't go there every day. Things are getting harder at the guild, without our strongest members, there have been less requests coming in. Oh! I saw papa the other day. We're getting along quite well. He's decided to invest in some more business propositions, and I'm glad things are working out for him. _

_I'm heading out on another solo mission today, wish me luck mama!_

_ I miss you so much!_

_Love Lucy H._

Setting down her pen, Lucy sealed the letter into an envelope and placed it with the others. Lucy stretched as she stood up, and collected her backpack. She exited her apartment and locked the door behind her. She walked quickly towards the train station, and once there she bought a ticket to Meadlow. A few minutes later and the train arrived; Lucy hopped on, and settled down for a quiet ride.

Two hours later Lucy got off the train, and headed towards the mayors' house, if you could call it a house; it was more like a mansion. The whole town had been fancy, but the mayors' dwellings were the fanciest by far. Tall iron fencing; which somehow managed to look both graceful and menacing at the same time. Lush green gardens spread out around it, leaves rustling gently in the wind. The smooth stone walls had colourful leadlight windows spaced evenly along them. Lucy rang the bell on the gate, and a butler walked out of the mansion and down the path towards her.

"And whom, may I inquire, are you?" He asked politely.

"I am Lucy, from Fairy Tail, here for this job request." She showed him said request, and he nodded.

"Your guild mark?" Lucy showed him her right hand. "Very well, I shall take you to mayor Kerick." He turned and led her towards the mansion. Opening the door, the butler ushered her inside.

"Wait a moment please." He indicated that she should take a seat in the hallway, and then hurried off to alert the mayor to her presence. 15 minutes later he came back and led her to the mayor's office. He opened the doors and motioned for her to enter. Lucy walked into the spacious room. And the mayor motioned for her to sit opposite him, which she did.

"You are Lucy, yes?" Mayor Kerick asked.

"Yes, mayor Kerick."

"Now, the job I request you do is simple, there are some bandits who have been terrorising travellers as they leave town and head towards Mt Rean. All you need do is capture them and bring them to the local garrison, and I will meet you there with the reward."

"Alright, I should be back before sundown then." Lucy stated hopping up from the chair and shaking his hand.

"I shall await your return." Lucy walked out of his office and the butler led her out to the front gate.

Lucy walked along the road towards Mt Rean for about an hour, it was now 4pm and Lucy was starting to wish she had not skipped lunch. _Oh well._ Lucy thought.

-snap-

A branch broke and the man who fell with it only just managed to land on his feet. His bright green hair swayed in the breeze, as he surveyed Lucy.

"Yo, Moda, look what we have here!" He yelled as he brushed the dust from his bright orange vest. A second man, this time with black short cropped hair landed neatly beside the first.

"Oh, ain't she pretty," he sneered. "Pity that's about to change!" Another eight men stepped from the shadows.

Lucy just smiled at them sweetly. "Open gate of the Ram! Open gate of the Twins! Aries! Gemini!"

"I-I'm sorry." Aries stammered.

"Hello Lucy," Gemi said. "It's a pleasure to help," Mini finished.

"Aries trap them so Gemini and I can use Urano Metria!"

The bandits who had run forward to attack suddenly found themselves trapped in warm, pink, soothingly fluffy wool.

_Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven..._  
_All the stars, far and wide..._  
_Show me thy appearance..._  
_With such shine._  
_O Tetrabiblos... _  
_I am the ruler of the stars..._  
_Aspect became complete..._  
_Open thy malevolent gate._  
_O 88 Stars of the heaven... _  
_Shine!_  
**_Urano Metria!_**

Stars pounded into the bandits knocking them unconscious. But Lucy didn't realise that the second man whom had appeared had escaped the wool, and was mostly unharmed.

"Gemini, Aries, thank you, you can return now." They vanished back into the spirit world.

A magic circle appeared under Lucy as the man chanted in an unknown language. _Shit! I'm already trapped in the magic circle! Nobody told me he was mage!_ Lucy grabbed her whip in an attempt to lash out at him, but she was too slow, the spell was already complete.

"Loke!" Lucy screamed, as light shone around her, she had forgotten that Loke could no longer be summoned. Lucy just stood there. The spell was completed, but nothing had happened. Lucy looked about confused. The mage was slumped unconscious on the ground, having used too much power. _Maybe he ran out of power before completing it? It had seemed complete though._ Lucy frowned at this, but decided that since the spell had not affected her she should get the bandits secured before they come to. She pulled out some rope and quickly bound her captives, tying the two she had first seen separate from the rest.

"Open gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" Lucy chanted as she twisted his key. A magic circle appeared and a bull with hearts in his eyes emerged from it.

"Mooooooooooo! What does Lucy's nice body need?"

"Can you help me drag these eight back to town, please Taurus? I'll take these two." Lucy gestured towards the first two who had appeared.

"Mooooo! Of course Lucy!"

Lucy and Taurus walked back to the garrison, their prisoners in tow. It was a slow walk, and Lucy was almost tempted to ask Taurus to carry the other two. But she refrained from asking, it wasn't her style to sit back while her spirits did all the work. Lucy was grumbling slightly about the distance they had to drag the men when the garrison came into view.

"Ahhh Lucy, you are back." The mayor said.

"Yep. It wasn't hard at all." Lucy said but then frowned. "Why didn't you tell me that this one was a mage?" She pointed to the dark haired male who had cast the spell, as Taurus handed them over. She was slightly annoyed, that spell he had managed to cast could have killed her. Lucy was silently grateful that the spell had not affected her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know, nobody who had been previously attacked reported any of them using magic. Thank you for your hard work." He sounded sincere and handed her the reward.

"Oh well, no harm done." Lucy said, as she accepted the reward money. She didn't know just how wrong she was. Lucy dismissed Taurus and headed towards a nearby inn.

"I would like one nights' accommodation please."

"Of course, here are the keys" The girl behind the counter handed her a set of keys as Lucy placed the money on the counter.

"Thank you." Lucy said smiling as she headed to her room. Lucy grabbed some food from her backpack, and quickly wolfed it down. She then went to the bathroom and took a quick shower, being too tired to have a bath as well. Lucy tugged her pyjamas on, not noticing that they were baggier than they had been that morning when she took them off. She tumbled into bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

**AN: ****I wont be able to update for a while, I'm ridiculously busy, and don't have time to write. SORRY!**


	4. I'm Lucy, I Think

~23rd of December Year X785~

~Lucy's dream, Lucy P.O.V.~

_I stood, unable to move. My arms wrapped tightly in metal chain. The same metal chain wraps around my chest and down over my legs. It's crushing me. I can't breathe, but it's not because of the chain coiled around my chest. It's because of what I'm seeing. What I am forced to watch. I know it's only a dream, but it's so real to me. Every second of it. Every injury my Nakama endure is reflected one hundred fold onto me. _

_A nameless person stands beside me, covered in a dark cloak; nothing of them is visible to me. They laugh as one of their comrades kicks Cana. She is thrown back into a wall, coughing up blood. Yet still, she stands again. Rising shakily to her feet as I watch, horrified. I know what's coming next. I know that she will continue to fight, even until her last breath. And she does. Cana flings an explosion card at the faceless mage she is fighting, as the one beside me continues to laugh, pulling my chains tighter. The explosion billows Cana's attackers' cloak, but no damage is done. Cana cries out as a beam of light shoots through her. She crumples, panting for breath as she tries desperately to continue fighting. Cana uses Wind Edge, and the slash of air manages to push her attacker back a pace, but he is still unharmed. _

_Hot tears stream down my face, as I struggle to free myself, or be of some help to Cana at all. But I know I can't help her. I try to lend her my magic, attempting to force it from my body and into hers. Cana just smiles at me and shakes her head. _

_"I'll be fine Lucy." She manages to gasp out. I want to scream, to yell, but I can't. I can't tell Cana how sorry I am, how I can't help her. Cana pushes herself from the ground, one arm clutched around her abdomen to try and staunch the bleeding. The cloaked figure beside me grins sadistically, knowing that the final moment has come. Cana is now standing, her shoulders hunched against the pain. This is her last effort, she knows, we all do. We know, that after this, there is nothing for her. _

_Cana summons up the last of her magic reserves to use Jolt of Fate. The cloaked mage jolts as lightning shoots through him, but he does not fall. Instead he steps closer, raising his fist at the now defenceless Cana. She drops to her knees as another beam of light shoots through her chest. I watch as she coughs, but her lungs aren't functioning properly now, she can't get enough air in. The blood wells up and overflows as she slumps sideways. Falling to the ground with an ominous thud. There is silence for a second, as my brain tries to process what I have just seen. _

_"_CANA_!" I scream out, finally finding my voice. _

~End Lucy's dream~

Lucy P.O.V.

"CANA!" I yell, as I jolt upright in the bed. My body is soaked in sweat, and I can feel the tears that are still streaming down my face. All I could think about was the blood. There had been so much of it. Yet that girl, Cana, had kept getting back up. Kept fighting, until she had died._ How did I know her? I called her Cana, but I don't remember her. _I couldn't think of any answers. I realised that I didn't remember anything, who I was, or what I was doing here. _She called me Lucy, so that must be my name. _After pondering on my situation some more, I noticed that I had knowledge, but I didn't remember people or events.

I looked around the room I was currently in and decided that I should probably leave. I noticed my bag sitting by the table and walked over to it. Looking inside, I found a lot of clothes that were too big for me. _Is this really my bag? It seems to be, it has my name Lucy written on it. It must be mine. Why are all these cloths so big though? _I grabbed the food from the bag and ate it, then wandered into the bathroom, frowning at my reflection. I was a thirteen year old girl, so why did I have clothes that looked like they belonged to an adult? I shrugged, had a quick shower, and then put on some of the ridiculously large clothes making sure to attach my keys and whip to my belt. I would have to buy better fitting clothes later. I stared at my right hand, stroking over the smooth unmarked skin on the back of my hand. It felt curiously blank, but I didn't dwell on the strange feeling.

I snuck out of the inn, I didn't know why, but I just got the feeling that I didn't want any questions to be asked. What would I tell them anyway? I walked into the park and sat on a bench near the pond that formed the centrepiece of the park. I sat there thinking as I tried to remember something. No luck. I couldn't remember a thing, no matter how much I tried, all I managed to do was get myself a headache. The pain in my head was intense, and I soon passed out.

* * *

~three days later, 26th of December~

Lucy P.O.V.

I groaned and blinked my eyes rapidly. There was a bright white light, and I tried to cover my eyes with my hand. My movements were sluggish, and I groaned again as I finally managed to shield my eyes. Once my eyes had adjusted to the light, I looked around where I was. I seemed to be in some kind of infirmary. There were other unoccupied beds around the room, and five people standing around me. None of them looked familiar, but that wasn't particularly surprising because of the amnesia. _How the hell did I get here?_ I stared at the people around me, they seemed to be talking, but I couldn't hear them very well. It was all fuzzy.

Around me, stood two boys about my age, both of them holding cats. At least I thought that was what I saw, everything was really blurry, and they looked like they had been smudged a bit. There was also a man, and a girl who looked like she would rather be elsewhere. My eyesight was becoming more focused, and I could see the old lady leaning over me properly. She was doing something to my arm, but I couldn't really tell what.

"Can you hear me?" The old lady asked as I blinked up at her.

"Where are my keys?" I managed to croak out. My voice sounded hideous, but I didn't care, I needed to know my keys were safe.

"They're right here dear," The old lady handed me my key pouch and I sighed with relief as I hugged them to my chest. "You just relax; you've been unconscious for about three days. You should be right as rain by the end of the day."

"I like your hair," I don't know why I said it; it just sort of came out randomly. But her hair really was nice; it was long, and done in an intricate braid that she had put over her shoulder so that it came down draping over her chest.

"Thank you dear." The old lady smiled kindly. "Now then, what's your name?"

"I'm Lucy, I think… I had a dream in the hotel, and the girl in my dream called me Lucy, so I'm only assuming that's my name."

"Okay then Lucy, you can call me Grandma Stephanie. Now, do you remember why you passed out on the bench?" she asked.

"I was trying to remember anything about my past; I got a headache and then passed out. I don't seem to have any memories at all, but I still have knowledge of things."

"I see, I think you have a form of spell induced amnesia. Your memories will take a while to come back, possibly several years. But I will need to do more tests on you to figure out how badly you are affected. Now then dear, you relax, and I'll come back in an hour or two to check on you." I nodded slowly, and Grandma Stephanie left. Her dark pink dress swished about her ankles as she walked. I looked at the other four people in the room.

"How did I get here?" I asked the question that had been bothering me.

"We found you unconscious on a park bench and brought you back to our guild infirmary." The young blonde boy answered.

"Okay… What town is this?" It can't be too far if the two boys brought me here.

"The town of Iren, it's a couple of hours train ride north from Meadlow." The blonde boy answered again. (**AN: Magnolia is south of Meadlow, so Iren is about four hours from Magnolia.**) I stared at them suspiciously. If they had found me unconscious two hours away by train, wouldn't it have been quicker to just take me to the hospital in Meadlow? _There definitely was a hospital in Meadlow, so why bring me here?_

"They brought you here because I said so." The girl spoke up, sounding quite grumpy. I must have spoken my thoughts aloud. She looked to be about 17, and her dark hair flowed down her back. She was wearing skinny jeans and a tight t-shirt.

"Why?" This girl seemed to be influential, as the two boys and two cats shrank back from her as she walked towards me.

"You have a lot of Celestial keys Blondie. Therefore you should be a strong celestial mage." She poked me none to gently in the chest, pinning me to the mattress. "If you pass the test, you can join the guild. If not, you better scram, because we don't take to kindly to weaklings." The girl stated before stalking out of the room. The man followed after her.

"Then test will be in a few days time, when Stephanie says you have made a full recovery." He stated gruffly. Now I was left with the two boys and two cats.

"Um, what are your names?" I questioned them, "and who were the two people before?"

"I'm Sting, and this is Rogue." The blonde boy pointed to the dark haired boy. He then pointed to the red-brown furred cat in his arms and the frog cosplaying cat in the other boys' arms. "And these are our two cats, Lector and Frosch. The girl is Minerva, she's the Masters daughter, and you definitely don't want to get on the wrong side of her. And the man is our Guild Master, Jiemma. You don't want to get on his bad side either."

"Oh, I see," I said, as I yawned hugely.

"We're going to go back to the guild hall, you should sleep." Sting said as they walked out of the room. I quickly fell asleep.

* * *

**AN: I wasn't supposed to be updating so soon, but I was just so bored. I was supposed to be doing a whole heap of stuff over the next couple of weeks, but it all got cancelled. So now I have more time to write. I kind of want to do a couple of oneshots, but I'm not sure what pairings to do, so I might put up a poll to see what you guys think. **

**Anyway, enough of that. Thank you to all of those who put this as a favourite, or followed, or reviewed. It's nice to know that people don't totally hate what I'm writing.**


	5. Three Days, Again

~28th of December Year X785~

Lucy stepped out of the infirmary, and into the guild hall. It was huge, with white stone walls and colourful leadlight windows. Several banners hung about the room. Some of them showed the mark of Sabertooth, where as others depicted the proud tigers themselves. Lucy thought it was a little bit much really. Everyone seemed a bit stuck up, as though they were all rich or something.

Grandma Stephanie had told Lucy that she had recovered enough to take the test and then disappeared to do other things. The test was scheduled for 10am, which was two hours away. She was ridiculously glad to be out of the infirmary. She had spent a total of five days in there; her recovery had taken longer than Stephanie had first thought. It was so boring spending two days actually conscious there with no one to read books about fire magic to. _Wait, what? Why would I be reading books about fire magic to someone? _Lucy blinked as she looked around the guild hall. Frowning slightly as she tried to remember why she would read to someone about fire magic, but all she got was another headache. Lucy swayed slightly on her feet as the headache grew in intensity. She clutched her hands to her head and fell sideways as she passed out.

Rogue, who had been seated at a table nearby, had seen Lucy's unsteadiness and had walked over to ask if she was okay. He had to rush forward to catch her when she passed out.

"Sting! Go and get Grandma Stephanie," Rogue called, as Orga walked over to carry Lucy back into the infirmary. (**AN: both Orga and Minerva are currently 16.) **Sting raced out of the guild to go and find Grandma Stephanie. Orga gently took Lucy out of Rogues arms and carried her back to the infirmary.

About 15 minutes later Grandma Stephanie and Sting arrived, heading straight to the infirmary. Grandma Stephanie ran all kinds of checks on Lucy, but there was nothing to be done. Lucy would awake whenever she did, and there wasn't anything Grandma Stephanie could do to wake her up faster. After Grandma Stephanie finished with Lucy, she left to go and inform Master Jiemma. She knocked gently on the door to his office, and heard a barked 'come in'. She did so and gently closed the door behind her, before sitting herself before Master Jiemma.

"What do you want?" Master Jiemma asked, his tone was slightly kinder, towards her than anyone else.

"Lucy has passed out again, and it is probably going to happen a lot more. As she regains memories, the spell that was placed on her will try and prevent her from remembering more than just the stray thought. She seems like a strong girl though. Her last bout of unconsciousness only lasted for three days; I've seen people who hadn't woken up for weeks. I can't stop her from getting the headaches, but in some cases, if you put them to sleep before they pass out, they don't stay unconscious for long periods of time, they only sleep for about three hours. However, when she finally does manage to take the test and join the guild, she will have to be strictly supervised on missions. She won't be able to go on any solo missions, and she will need two or more mages with her on any missions she does."

"That sounds like too much work for one little girl. Are you sure she's strong? Because I'm not wasting my time on her if she's not." Master Jiemma replied gruffly. Grandma Stephanie smiled knowingly.

"Oh yes, she's strong all right." She replied before getting up and leaving his office.

* * *

~31st of December Year X785~

At Fairy Tail Normal P.O.V.

"Did you find her?" Macao asked, panicking.

"No, we can't find Lucy anywhere. The mayor said that she completed the mission and collected her reward, then checked into a hotel. The hotel staff said she paid and checked in but never checked out the next morning, and when they went to the room it was empty. The bed had been slept it, but room wasn't a mess, there didn't seem to have been a struggle," Waren replied.

"We have to keep looking, comb the whole area, all the forest, everywhere. Makarov will have my head when he gets back if we don't find her!"

Romeo sat sulking in a corner of the guild. He missed Lucy terribly; it had been eight days since he had last seen her. She had promised that when she got back she would surprise him with something. Lucy wasn't one to break her promises, but it would be quite a while before she could fulfil this one.

Who was going to read to Romeo about fire magic now? Who was going to help him practice summoning fire? Who was going to help him pull pranks on everyone, and do all the other fun things with him? Romeo had never felt so alone. Jet and Droy had tried to comfort the small boy, but to no avail. It was like that time his father had failed to come back from a mission, but this time there would be no Natsu to the rescue. And Romeo couldn't help but feel like he had lost the last bit of his happiness.

* * *

At Sabertooth Normal P.O.V.

The first thing Lucy noticed as she regained consciousness was that there was a slight weight on her stomach and her right hand. She blearily blinked her eyes open and looked down. On her stomach lay a curled up Frosch. Snoring softly as she slept in her cute little frog suit, her tail curled around her. (**AN: I'm making Frosch a girl.**) Rogue sat on a chair beside Lucy's bed, with his head resting on her mattress. His hand held gently onto her own. Lucy smiled at his peacefully sleeping face.

Rogue's eyelids flickered before slowly sliding open to reveal red irises. They gave Lucy a feeling of déjà vu. As though she had stared into similar eyes once. Lucy forced herself not to think about his eyes, she really didn't want to pass out again.

"How long was I out for?" Lucy asked the still sleepy boy.

"Three days, again," Rogue replied.

"Is this going to happen a lot?" Lucy asked.

"Probably. I'll go and get Grandma Stephanie to check up on you." Lucy nodded and Rogue left the infirmary, leaving Lucy to cuddle Frosch who was still asleep on her stomach. Grandma Stephanie soon arrived, and Sting, Lector and Rogue followed her in. Rogue walked over and picked up the sleeping Frosch so that Grandma Stephanie would have more room to work with her patient.

"Hello again Lucy," Grandma Stephanie smiled as she began checking over the young girl.

"Hello Grandma Stephanie." Lucy greeted back. After about 15 minutes Grandma Stephanie had finished her inspection.

"You will need to stay in bed until tomorrow, and I want to test out something. I'm not sure if it will help, but when you start to experience a memory induced headache, you should take one of these sleeping tablets. Hopefully that will put you to sleep for a few hours instead of you being unconscious for three days." Grandma Stephanie said as she placed a small bottle next to Lucy on the bedside table. "Oh, and Orga should be up in a moment with some food for you." Stephanie smiled as she exited the room.

A minute later Orga arrived with the promised food. There was toast, tomatoes, scrambled eggs, pancakes and some sausages. Lucy drooled at all the food; she hadn't eaten in three days. Orga set the tray down on a table and helped Lucy to sit up so that she could eat. Once Lucy was sitting comfortably, Orga placed the tray on her lap and handed her some cutlery. Lucy ate quickly, but still managing to use the refined etiquette that had been drilled into her from a young age. After she was finished, Orga took the tray and cutlery away, leaving Lucy with Sting, Rogue and the two Exceeds.

"Um, c-could one of you please get me a book on fire magic to read?" Lucy asked nervously. She didn't know why she wanted one, but decided not to think about it too much and just wait for a book.

"Sure Lucy." Sting said, as he headed towards the guild library to get Lucy a book. Rogue continued to pet the still sleeping Frosch, as Lector climbed up to sit next to Lucy.

"Why do you want to read about fire magic if you're a celestial mage?" Lector asked. Lucy blinked at the vest wearing cat in shock.

"Y-You talked!" Lucy stammered out, as she tried not to fall out of bed. Lector nodded.

"Yea, Frosch can too." Lector said.

"Whoa! That's so cool!" Lucy exclaimed she then began to ask all about the other cool things he could do. They chatted away happily, with Rogue and Frosch sitting silently in the background. A little while later Sting came back with a large book, which he handed to Lucy.

"Thanks Sting!" Lucy smiled as she opened up the book and began to read aloud. The two boys and two Exceed (Frosh had just woken up) wondered why Lucy was reading aloud, but didn't stop her. Instead the listened intently as Lucy described different types of fire and their uses. Lector curled up next to Lucy, his head resting on her arm as he listened to her voice. The five of them soon dropped off to sleep, the book sliding from Lucy's hands to rest on her stomach. Sting and Rogues heads rested on her mattress and Frosch had climbed up to lay next to Lector.

Grandma Stephanie smiled at the three children and two cats as she came back to check on Lucy again. They were all sleeping peacefully, so she decided to leave them be and come back later. She could already tell that the five of them would become fast friends. Orga also seemed to have developed a soft spot for the blonde girl, as had many of other the guild members, even though they didn't know her properly yet.

Grandma Stephanie hoped that the sleeping tablets she had given the girl would work, so that she wouldn't end up being confined to the infirmary. She didn't want to see a young girl like that forced into bed all the time. Shaking her head of those thoughts, Grandma Stephanie headed out of the guild to harvest some herbs that she needed for another of her patients.

* * *

**AN: I didn't really know what to write for this chapter, but I needed to try and show how the amnesia was effecting her, and I also wanted to put in a bit about how Romeo was coping with her disappearance. I will make sure to put in some more snippets of life at Fairy Tail in later chapters!**

**Be sure to vote for which oneshot pairings you would like me to write.**


	6. Proud in Pink

~1st of January Year X786~

Normal P.O.V.

Lucy was allowed out of the infirmary again, this time, determined not to have to go back in straight away. She was quickly introduced to the rest of the guild, and they all seemed pretty nice. Most of the people she met were several years older than her, but there was one other boy her age called Rufus. Who seemed very nice, and when he had found out about Lucy having no memories had declared himself to be her older brother, even though his birthday was a couple of months after hers.

Grandma Stephanie monitored Lucy closely for any signs that she was getting a memory headache. But the young blonde seemed fine today. Jiemma had informed her that she would do the test in a few days, and if she passed she could join the guild. For now, she was staying in the guild accommodation even though she wasn't a member yet.

"Rufus-nii! What are we having for lunch today?" Lucy asked. Rufus shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, whatever you like?" Rufus said as he led the older girl towards tables that were piled high with food in celebration of new years. Once Lucy, Rufus, Sting, Lector, Rogue and Frosch were finished eating, they decided to go to the riverbank to relax.

The next few days were amazing for Lucy. She had so much fun with her friends, and she allowed them to meet all her celestial spirits. Well, except Aquarius, because if Lucy had summoned her for something as trivial as meeting her friends, Aquarius probably would have drowned her.

Apparently the spell that had caused Lucy amnesia had also caused her spirits some amnesia too. They could remember their lives before they met Lucy and the time they spent in the spirit world as Lucy's spirits, but had no memory of what happened when they were in the human world with Lucy or how they met her. Lucy had also been very confused when Loke could not be summoned. She had asked the other spirits about it, but they had no idea either.

* * *

Lucy P.O.V.

It's been a week since I got out of the infirmary. _I really hope I pass this test so I can be in the guild with my brother and friends. _Master Jiemma and most of the guild were waiting for me outside of the guild in the training yard. I felt so nervous. What if I couldn't join? What if they didn't want the trouble of looking after someone like me? _Stop it Lucy! Just do the test! You'll be fine!_ I had no idea where that random bout of confidence had come from, but I was grateful for it. I stepped up in front of Master Jiemma and waited for him to acknowledge me.

"Lucy, to enter this guild, you must pass a test of strength, are you ready?" I nodded my head and put up my usual happy smile. "Very well then, step into the ring." I stepped into the ring as he instructed. Once I was inside he gestured for one of the other members to come forward. He looked to be around 16 and had short spiky brown hair. He wore a red shirt and an open grey vest with long red pants and soft leather boots. I think his name was Marcos, but I couldn't remember what type of magic he used. I grinned at him happily at him and we shook hands.

"Begin match!" Master Jiemma yelled to us. I summoned Taurus and Virgo straight up. Hoping that I would be able to take care of him quickly. I heard the surprised gasps of some of the other members that I could summon two Zodiacs at a time, but I ignored them and pulled out my Fleuve d'étoiles. I leapt into the battle beside my spirits, lashing out with my whip, only to find that Taurus had caught my whip around his axe and was tugging my off balance. He then threw me into the guild wall, whilst apologising profusely.

"Mooooo! Miss Lucy! I'm sorry!" He yelled at me as he came to attack me again. Virgo had disappeared but I could hear her digging, which probably didn't bode well for me. I suddenly remembered that he was a Doll Play mage and could control my celestial spirits. _Well shit._

"Force Closure!" I yelled and my two spirits vanished into the spirit world. I could hear Taurus' apologies and Virgos' pleas for punishment echoing slightly as they disappeared. I heard more surprised gasps about the forced closure I had just performed.

"Clever, but not good enough!" Marcos yelled as a large boulder pulled itself from the ground and began attacking me. I managed to lasso the boulder with my whip, and use it so swing around the rock to aim a 'Lucy kick' at Marcos. Bud he dodged at the last moment and I ended up going past him, but now he was between the boulder and myself, which was a good thing, and brought me the time I needed.

"Fire Bullet!" I shouted as I thrust the palm of my hand towards Marcos. A torrent of fire erupted from my hand, engulfing him. I was as shocked as everyone else. I hadn't known I could actually _use_ fire magic. I mean I liked to read it aloud, but there was a big difference between theory and practice. And I couldn't remember ever practicing. Or maybe I had? Who knew?

Silence descended over everyone as the fire dissipated leaving a crisped and unconscious Marcos lying on the ground. Grandma Stephanie walked out into the ring to check on Marcos, and I walked over to him as well.

"He'll be fine in a couple of days." She announced and one of her apprentices stepped forward to carry him into the infirmary.

"Very well, you have passed the test of strength, Lucy." Master Jiemma is kind of scary, but I can tell he is impressed with me. "Where and what colour would you like your guild mark, brat?" He asked me gruffly.

"Hmmmm, Pink! And on my right hand!" I held out my right hand and he beckoned forward one of the other guild members to stamp my hand. The girl placed the stamp over my unmarked skin and pressed down. There was a slight tingling in my hand and she removed the stamp. I stared at my guild mark, I felt so proud! And that curious incomplete feeling seemed to have vanished as the mark was pressed onto my skin.

"Thanks gramps." I said as I leapt forward and hugged him. The whole guild was shocked that I had done and said that, everyone feared and respected mater Jiemma. Master Jiemma pushed me roughly away, and I fell backwards onto my butt. It wasn't like it really hurt anyway, I'd had worse.

"Stop that, girl!" He yelled as he frowned at me, I grinned back at him, unaffected by the rage that I could tell was building. He made a 'humph' sound and scowled at me. "Seen as you're too young to get your own house yet, you can continue to stay in the guild accommodation." He stated gruffly, trying to sound uncaring.

"Okay!" I smiled brightly and ran to join my friends and brother.

* * *

Master Jiemma P.O.V.

I narrowed my eyes at the young girl who had just hugged me. She was now running round chatting with the other members about her win in the fight. She had 9 out of 12 zodiac keys and 7 others at such a young age, and could already have two gates open at once. She could also perform 'Forced Closure', which very few Celestial mages had ever mastered, yet she had done two simultaneously. Then there was the fire magic that she had learnt too. Her 'Fire Bullet' was very strong even if it was one of the simpler fire spells. _Stephanie was definitely right about this girl being strong. _I will have to assign her two mages to become a team with her as Stephanie suggested. I don't want her to get hurt when out on missions because of her memory headaches._ STOP RIGHT THERE! I'm worried about her? Damn that girl! I must be going senile, worrying about brats. _I watched as she laughed at something her 'brother' Rufus said. _Stupid girl._ I sighed, and headed back into the guild to think about who I was going to have her form a team with.

* * *

Minerva P.O.V.

The brat that we found on the park bench in Meadlow join the guild. She was pretty strong for a holder mage, and she knew a bit of Fire magic too. But she _hugged_ my father, Master Jiemma. _I totally don't like her! _Yet she seemed to have this way of making people around her happy. Well I wasn't going to give into her easily! No way! I was going to make her life hell!

"Ne Minerva?" I looked down and saw said brat, she had one of those infectious smiles practically glued to her face. I forced the corners of my mouth down so that they wouldn't betray me in an answering smile.

"What is it, brat?" There was undisguised venom in my voice.

"Can I call you Erva? And you can call me Lu?" She smiled up at me hopefully.

"Not a chance!" I yelled at her, gaining the whole guilds attention. I glared at them until they looked away, but the brat just kept grinning at me, as though she could sense my inner thoughts. _Crap, I almost agreed! Minerva, what are you thinking? Stupid thirteen year old brat! She almost won me over; I better be careful! Damn that girl! _I continued to glare after her as she bounded off to talk to the other guild members.

* * *

**AN: Yay, Lucy got accepted!**

**So, I would really appreciate your help in finding a mage alias for Lucy! (You know, like how Juvia is 'Rain-Woman', Natsu is 'Salamander', Erza is 'Titania', Mirajane is 'The Demon', and Sting is 'The White Dragon'.) If it incorporated both her celestial and fire magic that would be nice, but just her celestial magic is fine too! **

**Either put your ideas as a review or in a PM, and I will chose the one I like best to use!**

**Your help is much appreciated! **

**Also, remenber to vote on which oneshot pairings you would like! The poll will be open until the end of the month!**


	7. Don't Call Me ERVA!

~Year X786~

Lucy P.O.V.

I've been in Sabertooth officially for a week now. But Gramps won't let me go on a mission yet until I form a team. I already have Rufus-nii, but I still need one more person. Sting and Rogue are already a team with their Exceeds, though they did want to form a new team with me and Rufus-nii. But Gramps said that Sting was too irresponsible and wouldn't let them. But that's okay, because I wouldn't want to break up their team, they work really well together. Gramps is trying to find us another member for our team, but nobody really wants to be responsible for my safety if I get a memory headache during a mission.

I sighed and walked over to the job board. I really wanted a nice easy job, and then maybe I could persuade Gramps to let me go on it with Rufus-nii without a third member. I know that he's just worried about me because of the memory headaches, but I don't get them every day. And the sleeping tablets really helped a lot, now I only sleep for three hours instead of three days, and I don't have to spend another two days in the infirmary afterwards.

A mission soon caught my eye. It was fairly simple; a man wanted something precious delivered to his sister in the next town. The reward was 100,000 Jewels and a Celestial Gate Key. I could pay over half of my 85,000 Jewel a month rent for staying at the guild accommodation. The guild accommodation was practically right next to the guild, which was really convenient for me, there were girls and boys dorms, and Rufus-nii was staying there too. Sting and Rogue don't stay there though; they rent a house on the edge of town because the caretaker of the dorms hates cats. Other than that Mrs Gregoria is a lovely person.

Picking the paper off the request board, I then walked up to Gramps office; I was going on the damn mission, whether he let me or not. I knocked on his office door and waited for him to say 'come in'. When he did I opened the door and entered, making sure to close it behind me.

"Yo Gramps," I greeted him as a jumped into the chair in front of him.

"Lucy." He replied.

"Can I go on a mission now?" I asked sweetly. Gramps frowned at me and shook his head.

"I'm sorry Lucy, but until you get a third member for your team, you can't to go off on a mission." I pouted at him.

"Can't we just go with Sting and Rogue then?" I asked hopefully, knowing that the answer would be no again.

"Lucy, you are not going on missions with the Twin Dragons! You have to have someone who will be responsible on your team."

"Awh come on Gramps! I'm out of money, I need to go on a job!"

"Fine then! You and Rufus can take a request, _but _you have to persuade Minerva to go with you."

"Alright," I beamed at him and jumped over the desk to hug him. "I already have a job picked!" I handed him a job flyer and he looked it over and nodded his head then marked it off.

"Very well, take care Lucy."

"We will!"

I raced down the stairs and yanked Rufus-nii out of the guild. We ran the whole way to the station.

"Come on, we have to hurry!" I didn't stop running till we had gotten on the train to Hargeon.

"Lu-chan, what's the rush?" I looked around checking to see if anyone had followed us onto the train.

"We made it!" Rufus-nii watched me with a raised eyebrow.

"Master didn't give you permission did he?" Rufus-nii stated.

"Well…he kind of did…but he said we had to take Minerva, but she will just yell at me the whole time." I trailed off as his eyes widened.

"L-Lu-chan, we're going to be in huge trouble when we get back!" Rufus-nii said worriedly.

"I know, but I really am out of money, and I can't keep getting free food at the guild." I grumbled.

"Oh well, looks like we're going to be doing this job," Rufus-nii grinned at me, as the train pulled out of the station. I slept for most of the five hour ride, waking up when we arrived in Hargeon. Smiling, I grabbed Rufus-nii's arm and dragged him excitedly off the train. I couldn't believe I was doing my first mission! We soon reached the clients' place and I reached forward and pressed the doorbell. A tall man in a grey suit, opened the door, and saw the two of us. He didn't look impressed.

"Hello," I said, "we are the mages from Sabertooth who accepted your request." I showed him the request, and my guild stamp.

"Oh…I uhh, expected someone…older…" I glared at him and he gulped.

"We are plenty capable, of delivering the item." I practically growled at him.

"Ah- Uh, um, of course you are." He handed me an intricately carved box that was about 30cm cubed and a note which had an address written on it. "Please deliver this to my sister, and when you come back I will give you the reward."

"Okay," Waving back to him we walked towards the next town.

"Ne Lu-chan, why did you want to do this easy mission?" Rufus-nii asked.

"There is a key and 100,000 jewel as reward, and I want the key."

"Of course you do." Rufus-nii said with a smirk.

We walked until sundown, and then set up a fire to cook some soup on. After we finished eating we set up out bedrolls. Rufus-nii took the first watch whilst I slept, and then I took the second so he could get some rest too. The next morning we ate a few muesli bars as we headed on our way again. We soon reached the town and wandered around to find the address on the piece of paper. It didn't take too long and we quickly reached the house specified. I knocked on the door, and a guy who looked about 20 answered it. We showed him out guild stamps and told him we were delivering the box. He led us unto the house, and had us wait in the lounge room for a moment. He soon came back with a lady who had magenta hair.

"Hello dears." The lady said. "My name is Amy, and this is Marvin. What are your names?"

"I'm Rufus and this is Lucy." Rufus-nii said. "We have the box for you." Amy smiled widely and accepted the box that Rufus offered her.

"Thank you dear. Now, would you like some tea before you head back to Hargeon to tell my brother you have completed the task and receive your reward?" Rufus-nii and I nodded.

"Yes please." Amy smiled at us, and Marvin wandered off to make the tea and get some biscuits. The cup of tea and biscuits were lovely, but we had to head off or we would have an even longer walk tomorrow.

"Bye Amy, bye Marvin!" We waved to each other.

"Bye Lucy, Rufus." They called as we walked away. Again we walked until sunset, chatting amiably along the way. Rufus-nii cooked us some fish that he had caught in a stream using magic. They were quite tasty. Again, Rufus-nii took the first watch and I took the second. We headed out on hour after sunrise, having first eaten some more fish.

We enjoyed the walk in the cool shade of the forest, and after a couple of hours we arrived at Hargeon. It took a little while to find the clients place, but it didn't take us long. Walking up to the clients' door I pushed the doorbell.

"Oh, your back sooner than I expected." The man said as he opened the door. We smiled at him. "You should know, that some girl was looking for you, she seemed quite worried."

"Yea, we didn't have much trouble at all. Eh? Girl?" I tilted my head to the side. He couldn't possibly mean Minerva, could he?

"Yes, I'm not sure where she went now though. Anyway, here is the 100,000 jewel, and here is the key," he said as he handed over the jewels and a small wooden box. "I'm sorry, but I don't know which spirit the key summons."

"That's fine, I'll figure it out."

"Take care on your way back, young mages, and thank you for your hard work!" The man said as we walked away.

"Ne Rufus-nii, can we find a clearing so I can make a contract?"

"Sure Lu-chan." Rufus-nii pointed to a small clearing. "Will that one do?"

"Yup." I said skipping towards it. I slowly opened the box as Rufus-nii sat on a nearby rock to watch me. I gasped as I studied the key running my hands over it, remembering its feel. "I don't believe it! This is a Platinum key! Wow, these are so rare, there are only five of them, and most people don't even believe they exist!" I looked at the symbol on the keys handle. It was Cygnus, the swan.

"Really? That's pretty cool." Rufus-nii exclaimed.

"Um, I-I might need you to carry me back to the train after I summon Cygnus."

"Why is that Lu-chan?" Rufus-nii inquired.

"Well, Platinum keys are supposed to use up a lot of power, so I will probably be very drained, even if I only summon Cygnus for a few minutes."

"Don't worry Lu-chan, I'll get you back to the guild safe." Rufus-nii smiled at me.

"Thanks." I pulled out my note book, and readied myself to summon Cygnus.

"I am linked to the path to the world of Celestial Spirits, now! O spirit, answer my call and pass through the gate! Cygnus!" The drain on my magic power was almost overwhelming, but I managed to say standing. It used up four times more energy than bringing out one of the Zodiacs, which I could only bring out two of at a time. Before me stood a man, who wore a white toga, and had large white wings sprouting from his back. His neck was longer than average, but did not give the impression of being overly long. He looked slightly puzzled and he wore a black mask, that that covered from the bridge of his nose to his eyebrows, and cast his dark eyes into shadow. I noticed his eyes seemed to sparkle as he came to some kind of decision.

"Master," He bowed deeply.

"Hello Cygnus, and I am not your master, I am your friend, Lucy. Forgive me for my ignorance, but what kind of magic do you use?" I hopped that he wouldn't be too offended.

"Friend Lucy" he said, testing it out. "Now, as for my magic, how to best describe it. Well, I have two types, we of the Platinum keys have a secondary type of magic as well. My first type of magic is water magic, similar to that of your friend Aquarius, however, I do not require water to be summoned, my attacks can also utilise ice or steam as they are both forms of water. My secondary magic is the ability to create lightning." I looked at him in awe.

"Wow that's really cool!"

"Friend Lucy, would you mind answering me a question?"

"Not at all Cygnus, what would you like to know?"

"My question is this: you are a thirteen year old girl, and yet you have the magical capability to summon me, may I ask how you are able to?" I frowned.

"I'm sorry, but I really don't know. A few weeks ago I woke up with no memories, the only thing I could remember were the contracts I had with my spirits. All of my spirits had no memories of what we had done together, but could remember their past masters. But I could easily summon two of the Zodiac at a time. I'm sorry that I can't tell you more than that."

"It is fine, friend Lucy, I am sure we will discover the reason in good time."

"Yes, I'm sure we will. Now then, which days are you available?"

"Every day, however on Friday, Saturday and Sunday I can only be called upon until noon."

"Right, that's fine." I took downs some notes in my book.

"Now, I must leave you, I can sense that your magic power is running low. Take care, friend Lucy."

"Take care Cygnus." We waved to each other as he returned to the spirit world. I collapsed from the strain of the summoning, but before I could hit the ground, I felt a pair of feminine arms catch me.

* * *

Minerva P.O.V.

I managed to catch Lucy before she fell. Stroking back her hair I watched her face, as she stirred slightly. _Damn brat making me worry!_

"I was not worried about you!" I told the sleeping girl. "Father ordered me to come after you. I was definitely not worried about you, stupid brat." I dragged Rufus behind me as I carried Lucy towards the train station. We then got on the next train to Iren. Once I had settled Lucy comfortably on my lap, I rounded on Rufus.

"You are damn lucky that Lu-chan is just tired from making a new contract. If she had gotten hurt in any way from that mission, my father would have had your heads!" I glared at him to drive the point home and he cowered back into his seat.

"S-Sorry," he stuttered. I leant back into the chair and began to stroke Lucy's hair. The rest of the train ride was spent in silence as Rufus quivered in fear.

When we arrived back at the guild, my father was furious. However he didn't make the punishment harsh, because he had a soft spot for Lucy, who pouted at him until he lowered the punishment to cleaning duties. I forced the smile off my face as I watched the two of them running all over the guild cleaning.

"Ne Erva, we're finished." Lucy called to me several hours later and I glowered at her and Rufus. Rufus side-stepped away from Lucy in an effort to sneak away from me, but I wasn't annoyed at him this time.

"Don't call me ERVA!" I yelled as I began to chase Lucy around the guild. Lucy just laughed as I continued to chase her. "You shitty little brat!"

* * *

**AN: Have another chapter! Yay, Lucy got another celestial friend! **

**Keep sending in your alias ideas for Lucy! **

**And remember to vote for which oneshot pairings you would like! **


	8. Nightmares or Memories

~Year X786~

At Sabertooth Rufus P.O.V.

I was awoken by somebody knocking on the door to my room. I looked to my clock and saw that it was just after 3am. I was tempted to tell whoever it was to bugger off, but I got out of bed anyway, slipping on a loose red t-shirt as I walked to the door. Mrs Gregoria stood in front of me, and ushered me out of my room.

"Come on Rufus, Lucy had another nightmare." She said, as she shut the door behind me. I was instantly worried, and we hurried out of the building. She led me to a bench near the fish pond just outside the guild accommodation. Lucy sat on the bench, hugging her knees to her chest, rocking slightly as she shivered in the chill night air. Mrs Gregoria disappeared leaving Lucy and I alone under the half moon. I approached her slowly, calling out to her softly, not wishing to scare her. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes, and I knew that this nightmare had been particularly bad.

"Lucy," I called to her as I pulled off the red shirt I had just put on. "Hold your arms up." I slid the shirt onto her giving her a little extra warmth. I then pulled her into a hug, cradling her head against my bare chest as I stroked her hair gently.

"R-Rufus-nii, I had one of those nightmares again." She said between sobs.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" I asked, I felt Lucy nod her head, but she didn't speak. She stayed silent for a few minutes as she gained control of her crying. I didn't push her to tell me, even though her silence was killing me, I knew she would tell me when she was ready. Lucy looked up at me, her eyes tear stained, and she began to tell me about her dream.

~Flashback, Lucy's dream, Lucy P.O.V.~

_I was trapped in chains against a wall. The metal bit against my skin painfully, and I wriggled to try and free myself, but the metal links surrounding my only pulled tighter, crushing me. Before me stood a cloaked figure, only their smirk could be seen against their tanned skin, the rest was hidden by their hood. The silver haired trio of siblings stood near the hooded figure. Despite their hair colour, they looked young. There were two girls and a boy. The eldest girl looked to be about 21, the other looked 17, and the male looked about 19. The three of them then each transformed into blurry shapes, I couldn't tell what they looked like at all. They then started to fight with the hooded figure. The fight raged on, but it was clear that the three siblings were losing. There was so much blood, even though I couldn't tell what they looked like other than their hair, their blood was so easy to see. It seemed so bright against their pale skin. I could hear their ragged breathing; their lungs were burning, trying to take in more air. The hooded figure then grabbed the youngest girl around her neck, strangling her as the other two siblings tried to pull the hooded figure away. The hooded figure was too strong, and the younger girls' struggles soon lessened. There was a sudden snapping sound, which made the two elder siblings freeze in their attempts to dislodge the hooded figure. The youngest girls neck was clearly broken as she was dropped to the ground. _

_I screamed out in anguish, as the dead girl fell to the ground, her lifeless body turned slightly on its side. The two remaining siblings renewed their attack on the hooded male, their want for revenge making them stronger. But to no avail. The eldest sibling wailed as her younger brother was stabbed with a long bladed dagger. He slowly bled out, his eyes meeting mine just before they glassed over. I continued to stare into the dead males eyes as I cried for the two lost siblings. I knew that the eldest girl didn't deserve to see her siblings die like this. _

_It was now the hooded male versus the eldest girl. The fought a while longer, but eventually the hooded figure won. He slammed the girl into a wall, breaking her back, and then stabbed her through the heart, killing her instantly. I screamed and cried as the hooded figure disappeared, leaving the three dead bodies behind. _

~End Lucy's dream, Rufus P.O.V.~

Lucy's voice cracked as she told me her dream. And I continued to pet her hair, attempting to soothe her. I wanted to tell her that they were just dreams and that they weren't real. But I couldn't. Because they might be real, these nightmares could be memories of things she was forced to watch. I hoped to God that they were just nightmares and not memories. Nobody should have to witness people being killed at such a young age. This was the fifth dream she had had since joining Sabertooth two months ago. And I honestly didn't know how to help her, other than simply being there.

"Shhh Lucy, don't cry." I cooed as I stroked her hair. She buried her face into my bare chest again, as another wave of tears came. I was starting to feel cold and Lucy's tears on my chest weren't helping, but as long as my little sister was warm, it didn't matter if I froze to death. I rocked her gently and ran my hands through her blonde hair.

Lucy soon fell asleep snuggled into me and I felt a blanket drape over the both of us. Mrs Gregoria smiled at me and thanked me for looking after Lucy, she then left us outside. It was nearly 4am and I soon fell asleep too, leaning my cheek gently on top of Lucy's head.

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

Minerva stared at the two children sitting on the bench by the fishpond, snuggled into a blanket. She didn't need to ask to know that Lucy had had another of her nightmares about hooded figures killing people. She scooped Lucy up, noting that Rufus had given Lucy his shirt. _Lu-chan must have been cold._ She thought as she carried the young girl back to her room and tucked her back into bed. Minerva then headed back for Rufus. She picked him up, though less gently than she had Lucy and carried him back to his room, placing him on the bed, and then putting the blanket over him. Mind you, she was only being nice because he had helped Lucy, not because she thought of him as a little brother or anything. No, she definitely didn't think of either of the two blondes as her younger siblings. Not at all!

* * *

**AN: *sigh* Sorry about it being a bit short! This was not what I had planned for this chapter, but it still portrayed Rufus as the big brother, which was the main point of the chapter anyway, the last bit with Minerva was just a bonus. **

**I was meant to update this three days ago, but I went sailing instead ^_^ Don't worry, my other stories will be updated by tomorrow or the day after!**

**Keep sending in alias ideas for Lucy! some of them are really good, but I still haven't decided yet. **

**And remember to vote on the poll for which oneshot pairings you would like! The poll closes at the end of the month!**

**OH! and LOTS of love to everyone who put this as a favourite, followed it or sent in a review!**

**xoxo Articallie **


	9. A Mission With The Taavi Brothers

~Year X786~

At Sabertooth Normal P.O.V.

Minerva had headed out on a weeklong mission with Orga, thus leaving Rufus and Lucy unable to go on jobs, as they needed a third member on their team. Not that they minded. Their rent wasn't due, so there was no need to scramble for a job. Lucy sat at the bar with Rufus, chatting idly. They were interrupted by Sting being flung into Lucy. Both Lucy and Rufus leapt up from their seats with dark auras around them, instantly quelling the brawl.

Sting made an unmanly squeaking noise as he tried to run away from the massacre that was about to occur, but he was yanked back by an annoyed Lucy, who had him by the collar. She then dispatched him with a 'Lucy kick' to the head. Lucy and Rufus began to bash their way through the brawlers who had flung Sting into Lucy. All of them suffered similar fates to Sting. Nobody was surprised at the brute strength of the two thirteen year olds, as they had proved themselves capable many times over. Once they had finished they shoved the brawlers to a dark corner of the guild where Grandma Stephanie was already waiting to check them over and make sure that none of them were seriously injured.

Grandma Stephanie gave the two a light scolding about not knocking their guild mates unconscious before they headed back to sit at the bar. Z'ev Taavi then came and sat down next to Lucy. He had turned fifteen a couple of weeks ago, and was Marcos younger half brother, they shared the same father. He had dreadlocked forest-green hair that stopped a couple of inches above his shoulders, and he had the same emerald eyes as his half brother. He wore dark grey jeans with neon green high top converse; he also had a purple flannelette shirt with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows.

"Z'ev thinks that Lucy might have gone a bit overboard." Z'ev said, indicating the pile of unconscious bodies. Lucy lifted one shoulder in a shrug.

"Maybe, but they should know not to piss off us thirteen year olds by now." Lucy said, gesturing to herself and Rufus.

"That's a valid point." Z'ev conceded. The bartender Clarisse wandered over to them.

"Can I get you kids anything?" Clarisse asked.

"I'll get a lime milkshake, thanks." Lucy said. (**AN: Omg I love those!**)

"Z'ev would like some vanilla ice-cream, please?" Z'ev asked.

"Just water thanks." Rufus said and Clarisse nodded her head, her turquoise bangs shimmering slightly in the light.

"Alrighty kids, I'll be back in a few." She said as she walked off with a swish of her baby blue skirts, her heels clicking slightly. Clarisse soon arrived back and handed the three of them their orders.

"Thank you Clarisse!" The three of them chirruped. Clarisse smiled and headed off to serve some other members. Lucy and Rufus sipped their drinks happily as Z'ev munched down his ice-cream.

"Dooh jyu chu wan do goo om a mishhion wif V'ev anv Macosh?" Z'ev asked his mouth full of ice-cream.

"Z'ev, don't talk with your mouth full." Lucy scolded the older boy as he swallowed down his ice-cream.

"Yes _mum_," Z'ev replied with a roll of his eyes. "So, do you two want to go on a mission with Z'ev and Marcos?" Lucy and Rufus looked at each other before smiling at the older boy.

"Sure Z'ev, which one?" Lucy asked, mentally squealing at how cute Z'ev sounded. Z'ev handed Lucy a piece of paper.

_Mages needed to guard a cargo train!_

_From Iren to Crocus. _

_Reward: 400,000 Jewels. _

_Please meet us at the station at 12pm._

"Sounds good," said Rufus, who had been reading over Lucy's shoulder. Lucy nodded her head, agreeing.

"Great! Z'ev will get it marked off." Z'ev said and he walked over to Clarisse to get the job request marked off.

"Now you three boys make sure to take care of Lucy-chan." Clarisse smiled as she wrote down their names next to the job request.

"Z'ev/we will," Rufus, Z'ev and Marcos, who had just wandered over, chorused.

"Good boys." Clarisse said and then went to contact the client, saying that the job had been accepted. Rufus and Lucy finished off their drinks, and Z'ev scoffed down the last of his ice-cream. The four of them then headed out to the train station.

* * *

At the train station, Lucy P.O.V.

The three boys and I were told that the train ride would last four hours. And that we needed to guard the stacks of gold that were being transported. The client told us that Z'ev and I would stay in the train carriage with the gold, and Rufus-nii and Marcos would guard the entrances at either end and patrol the rest of the train a couple of times. Then in two hours we would swap over and Z'ev and I would guard the outside, and Rufus-nii and Marcos would do the inside. We nodded our understanding and the client waved at us as the train departed.

Z'ev and I settled down in the train carriage full of gold. I was amazed to see that much of it, but I didn't bother ogling. We sat and chatted, seemingly relaxed, but our eyes were constantly roving to the windows and doors, checking that they were still secure. The first two hours went by without incident.

Rufus-nii and Marcos knocked on the locked doors, in the signal pattern for the changeover. So Z'ev and I walked to opposite ends of the carriage to let them in and swap over. Rufus-nii smiled at me as I let him in, and I gave him a quick hug before heading outside. I could hear the lock click in place as the carriage was secured once more.

Half an hour later several shadows flickered over the ground as people jumped onto the roof of the carriage we were guarding. I looked around at the next carriage to see if anyone was around, but spotted no one. So I scrambled up a ladder and onto the roof, apparently Z'ev had had the same idea. In between us stood, er, a monkey man? He had dark skin and an afro. There were nine other male mages with him; they all looked a bit like monkeys too, but not as much as the dark skinned one.

"Stand down little kiddies; we're getting this gold, so why don't you run along now?" The monkey man said.

"Z'ev and Lucy will not stand down." Zev said, pulling his scythe out and readying himself for a fight. I pulled out my whip Fleuve d'étoiles and flicked it around the nearest mage yanking him towards myself to deliver my famous 'Lucy kick', which caused him to fly off the roof of the train.

"Wind Blade!" I heard Z'ev yell as he swung his scythe, causing a blade of wind to slash up several of the men, they too tumbled off the roof.

"Open gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" I chanted, and the perverted bull appeared babbling about how cute I looked in my jeans and tube top. "Let's go Taurus!" I yelled as I leapt towards another mage. I could hear the crunch of impact as Taurus flung a mage off the roof using his axe. I winced for the poor mages that had to fight Taurus and Z'ev.

"Magic Wind Palm!" Z'ev called as he swung his hands in front of him with his palms racing outwards his scythe standing in between his hands. A huge blast of wind rocked the carriage slightly and blasted the last few bandits off the roof. I crouched low so that I didn't follow them down onto the rocky ground. "Oops, Z'ev is sorry Lucy; Z'ev got a little carried away." Z'ev apologised.

"It's fine Z'ev." I said with a smile. "Thanks for your hard work Taurus. You can head back now."

"Moooooo no problem, Miss Lucy." Taurus mooed out his goodbye as he disappeared in shimmering light. Z'ev and I quickly checked each other over for injuries and then went back down off the roof to our designated doors.

About an hour later the train pulled into Crocus and the cargo of gold was unloaded and sent to a secure location. Luckily we didn't have to take it there. The client appeared again and paid us our 400,000 Jewels, which meant that we got 100,000 each. The client even paid for our return train ticket to Iren, because he said we did such a good job of getting rid of the mages.

The four of us filed back onto the train for the return trip, managing to snag an empty compartment in one of the passenger carriages. I sat next to Rufus-nii and the Taavi brothers, Marcos and Z'ev sat opposite us.

The four of us filed back onto the train for the return trip, managing to snag an empty compartment in one of the passenger carriages. I sat next to Rufus-nii and the Taavi brothers, Marcos and Z'ev sat opposite us.

"I feel like I've meet those Naked Mummy guys before." I said with a frown, I could feel a memory headache building.

"How do you know what guild they're from Lucy? Z'ev didn't recognise guild marks on them."

"It was a crescent moon with a circle in the middle, which meant they were from Naked Mummy."

"Lu-chan, here, you should take one of your tablets," Rufus-nii handed me a tablet from the bottle that he kept on him. I had one too, but it was easy if Rufus-nii had one of his own in case I lost mine. I nodded my head and accepted the tablet as I could feel the headache worsening.

"Thanks." I said as I swallowed the tablet. "Goodnight." I mumbled before falling asleep on Rufus-nii's shoulder.

* * *

**AN: Have a chapter! I couldn't help myself, I just had to give Marcos a younger half brother. **

**Keep sending in alias ideas for Lucy please! **

**Remember to vote on the poll for which oneshot pairings you would like! It closes at the end of the month!**


	10. Undercover: Part 1

~May Year X786~

At Sabertooth Normal P.O.V.

After the memory headache induced by seeing the Naked Mummy mages, Master told Lucy that she couldn't go on any missions for a while, and that she was not to do any missions where she would face dark guilds. Lucy hadn't been able to go on jobs for a month, after that she was allowed to go on simple missions, like showing up to the local primary school to show off her magic for the kids. And she hadn't been allowed on any missions out of Iren. Lucy thought it unfair that Master Jiemma was making her go on these simple missions, but decided that it was probably a reasonable thing to do. She had been very lucky that she had the headache after the fighting was finished, rather than when they were fighting, and she knew that Master Jiemma was just worried about her. But Lucy felt that a month of no missions, followed by a month of simple missions was enough, and that she should be able to go on more difficult missions by now, even though she had memory headaches at least once a week.

Rufus and Minerva had been requested to go on separate jobs and Master Jiemma said it was too dangerous for Lucy to go on either one, thus Rufus and Minerva had to leave Lucy in the care of the other boys while they were away for a few days. So Lucy sat in the guild with Rogue, Sting, Lector, Frosch, Marcos and Z'ev.

"Lucy, Z'ev is bored." Z'ev whined.

"Fro thinks so too!" The cute little green Exceed chimed in.

"Kyaaa, you're so adorable Frosch!" Lucy squealed as she cuddled the Exceed.

"Gah! Not so loud Blondie." Sting complained as he rubbed his hands over his ears. Rogue rolled his eyes at his partners' behaviour.

"Sting is the best!" Lector yelled, causing everyone except Sting to sweat drop.

"What? So Z'ev isn't adorable?" Z'ev pouted, completely ignoring Sting and Lector.

"Yes, Z'ev, you're adorable too." Lucy said with a roll of her eyes. Marcos snickered from behind his hand which earned him a hit on the head and a scold from Lucy. "Don't laugh at your brother."

"Lucy! I would like to talk to you please!" Master Jiemma called.

"Coming Gramps!" Lucy yelled as she jumped up from where she was seated, and headed up to the second floor. She raced up the stairs to Master Jiemma's office where he was waiting for her at the door. "What did you need Gramps?" Lucy asked once she was inside the office.

"Now, I know I said only simple missions, but something's come up, and I need you to go on a mission with Marcos and Z'ev. Sting and Rogue, will be there for backup too."

"Eh? A mission, really?" Lucy asked excitedly, she couldn't wait to get out on a good mission again. Master Jiemma sighed heavily.

"Yes really. You and those two boys act like a family. And that's what I need on this mission."

"We're doing an undercover mission?" Lucy asked incredulously. She had never thought about doing something like that at such a young age.

"Yes," Master Jiemma said simply.

"Okay then, so what do we have to do exactly?" Lucy asked.

"Go and get the others and I will explain." Lucy nodded and got up from the chair, then headed out of the room. Once she was out on the second floor balcony she looked down to find her friends.

"Marcos, Z'ev, Sting , Rogue! Gramps need you." Lucy called out to the boys. The four boys and two Exceeds got up and quickly made their way up to the second floor and followed Lucy into the Masters office.

"What is it Master?" Marcos asked once they were all seated inside and the door was shut.

"I need you to go on a mission with Lucy. Marcos, you turned seventeen a back in February and thus will be acting as older half brother to both Lucy and Z'ev. Whist Sting and Rogue will stay hidden and help you if you need it. We will also use magic to temporarily change your eye colour Lucy. They will be emerald green like Marcos and Z'ev's, and your hair will be forest-green." The four teenagers nodded their heads. "Now, There have been a series of robberies at a large family resort in Gercadia. The owner, Mr Elio, wants an undercover team to capture the thief's when they next strike. I have your tickets for a week at the resort here, courtesy of Mr Elio. You should all go and pack now, and head to Gercadia this evening on the 5pm train. However I want Sting and Rogue to catch the 12pm train, so that you arrive separately." Master Jiemma handed everyone their tickets.

"Alright master, we'll see you in a week." Lucy chirruped, happy to be doing a mission that would involve fighting.

* * *

Gercadia family resort, Lucy P.O.V.

We had just checked into our room at Gercadia Family Resort. It was a really nice place, there were only two beds, a queen size and a single, so Marcos would be taking the single bed, and Z'ev and I would share the queen size one. I didn't mind, and we were supposedly brother and sister anyway. I really looked the part to. My eyes were emerald and my hair was forest-green like Z'ev's. I could hardly even recognise myself! I wore a purple headband in my hair to keep my green bangs out of my eyes, and I had a light pink summer dress on, and a pair of purple flats.

Mr Elio had contacted us and told us that the robberies had occurred every three days, and that the next robbery, should happen tomorrow. He thought that the robbers may be staying at the resort, or in the surrounding area, so he wanted us to blend it like the other families here.

"Marcos-nii, are you ready yet?" I called to my 'older half brother'.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm ready." Marcos said as he walked out of the bathroom, he wore his usual grey vest, with a bark blue polo shirt and a pair of beige cargo pants tucked into black boots. "What about you Z'ev?"

"Z'ev is ready." Z'ev said, as he stood up from the one of the chairs at the small table. He was wearing and orange flannelette shirt, with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows as usual, and a pair of denim jeans. His neon green high top converse were present as always, but he had left his scythe carefully wrapped in cloth under the bed. Carrying a scythe at a family resort was not a good idea if you wanted to blend in.

"Lets go!" I cheered and we headed out to mingle with the other families and do some fun activities that everyone else was doing.

* * *

**AN: Yay, another chapter! Part 2 will be coming soon! **

**Keep sending in alias ideas for Lucy!**

**And remember to vote on the poll for which oneshot pairings you would like! it closes at the end of the month!**

**Okay so, here is a little age information: **

**Lucy: 13 (Will turn 14 on the 1st of July)**

**Z'ev: 15 (Turned 15 on the 12th of March)**

**Marcos: 17 (Turned 17 on the 28th of February)**

**Sting: 14 (Turned 14 on the 2nd of April )**

**Rogue: 13 (Will turn 14 on the 23rd of October)**

**Minerva: 17 (Will turn 18 on the 15th of August)**

**Orga: 17 (will turn 18 on the 7th of November) **

**now you know how old everyone is!**


	11. Undercover: Part 2

~May Year X 786~

Gercadia Family Resort Normal P.O.V.

Z'ev woke up to see the early morning sunlight filtering through the window; the sound of Lucy crying had woken him up. He sat up and leaned over the younger girl, shaking her slightly.

"Lucy, Z'ev thinks you should wake up now." He said, as he wiped her tears away. Lucy blinked open her eyes and immediately hugged him. "Shhhhh, it's okay Lucy." Z'ev stroked her hair and rubbed comforting circles on her back.

"Do you want a glass of water Lucy?" Marcos offered her a glass as he came and sat next to the pair on their bed. Lucy nodded her head and accepted the glass, gulping it down quickly.

"Thanks." Lucy said.

"Do you want to tell Z'ev and Marcos what happened?" Z'ev asked as he continued to rub circles on the girls back.

"It was different from the other ones," Lucy said, her voice slightly shaky. "There was a bluenette standing on an island beach, and she fought against a huge black dragon with blue markings. I-It killed her, there was so much blood. But before she died, she said 'Lu-chan, I'm so glad you're safe.' I don't even know who she was." Lucy broke down into another set of tears.

"Come on Lucy, let's get some breakfast okay? We'll have strawberry pancakes, your favourite, does that sound nice?" Marcos asked the young girl. Lucy nodded her head.

"Yea, and then we'll get on with our job." Lucy said, determination filling her voice. She wasn't going to let a little nightmare get in the way of her job. The three of them took turns in the bathroom and Z'ev checked over his scythe before wrapping it again, and putting it back under the bed.

"Z'ev doesn't feel as safe without Z'ev's scythe." Z'ev muttered to himself, being thankful that he could still use some wind magic without it.

The three 'siblings' walked down to one of the many restaurants where breakfast was currently being served. A waiter showed them to a booth and Marcos sat down opposite Lucy and Z'ev. Lucy didn't even wait for the menu to be handed to her before ordering a stack of strawberry pancakes with ice-cream and a lime milkshake. The two boys both ordered the big breakfast and some orange juice, and the waiter nodded his head as he wrote it down. The waiter then wandered off, leaving the three to chat amongst themselves.

After eating their breakfast Lucy, Z'ev and Marcos decided to wander around and check out some more of the activities that were on offer as they waited for the thief's to show themselves. Lucy bounded around like the excited kid that she was and her two older 'brothers' shook their head at her behaviour. They mucked around in the pools for a while, and browsed through a lot of the shops, basically acting like every other family there. The trio had caught glimpses of Sting and Rogue, but never made contact with them, because it could blow their cover.

It was around 3pm when the first sounds of trouble flitted into the trio's ears. No doubt Sting and Rogue had already heard and were already on their way. Marcos took the lead, as they headed towards the disturbance. They soon found themselves in front of one of the many shops within the resort.

-boom-

An explosion rocked the place and panes of glass shattered from the shock. Marcos pushed Lucy back a step as a second explosion sounded in the next shop, shattering even more glass. There was a lot of screaming going on, and none of the three mages could hear each other very well. Marcos gestured for Z'ev to take the second shop, whilst he took the first one, and Lucy was to evacuate those in the area, and apply first aid to those who were injured.

Marcos stepped carefully into the shop, being wary of any more explosions. He checked through the whole shop but found that it was empty. He reasoned that all the screaming and running before the explosions was probably people escaping from the shops. But it never hurt to be too careful. Marcos continued to comb through the store, looking for anything that might indicate what or who had made the explosions. A shattered crystal lay in the area of the shop with the most damage. And Marcos carefully picked it up, looking for any marks that might point to who had made it.

A cry was heard from the next shop where he had sent Z'ev, and Marcos raced out and into the next shop to see what was happening. There were several injured people in this shop, and Lucy and Virgo were working hurriedly with Sting and Rogue, who had rushed in to help, to get everyone out of the shop as Z'ev fought with several people. Marcos leapt right into battle, using his Doll Play magic to animate several objects and attack. Z'ev threw another Wind Blade at the group of people which sent several of them tumbling back. A heavy oak cabinet swung a club-like arm into several more.

"These kids were here last night!" one of the men exclaimed as he swung a sword at Z'ev who narrowly dodged.

"Yes, Z'ev remembers seeing you too." Z'ev said as he flung yet another Wind Blade at the male, who blocked it with his sword. "Damn Z'ev wished he had his scythe." Z'ev muttered as the oak cabinet took out the sword wielding male.

"Watch out Z'ev." Lucy's voice rang out even as her whip coiled around Z'ev's leg, yanking him out of the way of an acid shot that melted through the oak cabinet that had stepped in front of him, as Lucy pulled him back.

Lucy then snapped her whip around the acid mage's arm and flung him off balance, allowing Marcos to use his newly acquired table to bash the guy unconscious. Lucy and Virgo then headed out of the shop, allowing her 'brothers' more manoeuvrability now that there were no innocents that they could injure. Lucy, Virgo and Rogue continued to patch up those injured as best they could, and Sting headed inside to help the other two boys.

"Damn Legal Guilds ruining all our fun." One of the mages muttered, only to be punched with a ray of light about a second later, courtesy of Sting.

-boom-

Another explosion sounded on the other side of the resort complex, followed by a lot more screaming.

"Sting, Z'ev, take Lucy and go check out the other explosion, Leave Virgo to tend the injured here, and send Rogue in to help me." Marcos shouted, as his table attacked another mage, while he kicked another one in the happy sacks. Sting and Z'ev didn't need telling twice, as they hurried out to do as they were told. Rogue was next to Marcos instantly, having heard what Marcos had said.

"Shadow Dragons Roar!" Rogue yelled and a jet of shadows spewed from his mouth, cutting though the opponents with ease. Several more attacks form the table and a couple more punches from both of the boys and all of the mages were down. There were about 30 mages unconscious around them, and the boys quickly got to work tying them with magic cancelling rope.

Rogue elected to stay with Virgo who was tending the wounded so that he could make sure that none of the mages escaped and could help Virgo a little to. Marcos nodded at Rogues decision, and raced off after his younger brother and friends.

* * *

Lucy, Z'ev and Sting arrived at the sight of the second explosion to find that it was in the water park. Z'ev and Sting went to work, fighting the dark mages as Lucy summoned out Aries and Gemini, who turned into Virgo, to aid her in getting the wounded out of the wreckage and giving them first aid. Lucy and her two spirits worked quickly and efficiently, and were glad that most people had managed to escape before the explosion.

"Emera Baram!" Z'ev yelled as he coated himself in wind and then placed his two middle and pointer fingers into an X shape, thus blasting several mages into walls and scattering others around.

"White Dragons Roar!" Sting yelled, shooting a beam of light at several other mages. Both the boys were grateful for the larger space, because it allowed them to fight their opponents easily.

Several gunshots were heard and Sting yelped as one went through his thigh and broke the bone. Another narrowly missed his face. Sting released a very colourful string of phrases as he collapsed sideways, his leg no longer able to hold his weight. Lucy and Aries scrabbled over to help Sting, as Gemini-Virgo used Spica Hole on the gunner, rendering him unconscious.

Z'ev used Storm Shred, flinging out sharp air slices in an arc at the remaining ten mages. One of them managed to put up some kind of metal shield, saving him from the attack. Z'ev launched himself forward, gathering the wind at his feet to spur him onwards. Then punched the guy out, delivering a follow up kick for good luck.

"Z'ev hopes that there are no more waiting to do another attack." Z'ev panted as he began to tie up the thirty mages that were unconscious. "Z'ev thinks that something major must have been going down, there are too many mages for just a simple robbery like the client said." Lucy nodded her head in agreement as she continued to tend to the wounded.

The rune knights arrived on the scene at the same time Marcos did, and made quick work of loading up the mages into carts to take them away. Sting and the others who were injured were taken to the Gercadia hospital to be treated. Lector, Frosch and Rogue had gone with Sting to the hospital.

Once the whole mess was sorted out the client who was the owner of the resort asked to see them and thanked them for their hard work. He sat up in his office with Marcos, Lucy and Z'ev. He gave them 500,000 jewels and added another week onto their stay at what was left of the resort as their reward. The three of them accepted happily, being glad to be able to have a vacation. The owner had also said that Sting and Rogue could use their 12 nights after Sting got out of hospital.

All in all everyone was happy about the situation except for Sting who had a broken leg, and the owner of the resort who now needed a lot of repairs to his water park and the two shops. However that didn't dampen his spirits much, as he had a ton of Jewels with which to pay for things now that the robberies had been sorted out and he had gotten back the stolen goods.

* * *

**AN: Yay another chapter :3 ****  
**

**please keep on sending in aliases for Lucy. it will be revealed in a few chapters time! **

**Remember to vote on which oneshot pairings you would like! it closes in 6 days! **


	12. Fourteen!

~1st of July Year X786~

At the Conbolt household, Normal P.O.V.

It had been a year and a half since everyone on Tenroujima went missing. And half a year since Lucy had failed to come home. Romeo sat locked in his room with a whole heap of papers and other colourful things scattered around him, seemingly at random. A white box sat on his bed, it was about 50cm cubed. Romeo measured out a large sheet of paper that he could wrap the box in. Once he was sure it was the right size to wrap around the box, he spread it out on top of a plastic sheet in the middle of all the clutter. He took a large paintbrush, and mixed some dark blue water paint. Romeo then painted the whole sheet dark blue, like the night sky. As he left the paint to dry, Romeo began to search through some of the clutter on his floor. Finally he found what he was looking for, the yellow paint!

Romeo took out a small paintbrush and opened the jar of yellow paint, then began to put random scatterings of dots on the dark blue. After he finished with the dots, he walked out of his room to clean the paintbrushes and put the paint away in the shed. Macao smiled as he saw his son cleaning the paintbrushes, and he snuck into Romeo's room to see what he was working on. Upon entering Romeo's room he saw a large sheet of dark blue paper with yellow dots randomly covering it. On the bed there was a box with a birthday card next to it. Macao didn't have to think hard to guess that Romeo was doing this for Lucy's birthday. He thought it was very sweet of his son to do something like this, even if Lucy was probably dead.

Macao snuck back out and Romeo soon re-entered his room. Romeo then grabbed several sheets of coloured paper, and began cutting them into sakura blossom shapes, so that they looked like Magnolias famous rainbow sakura. Once he deemed he had enough he checked the paint. The yellow dots were now dry, so Romeo picked up his glue. He stuck on the sakura blossom shapes in swirls that made it look like they were being blown along by the wind on a starry night. Romeo felt that Lucy would love the wrapping paper, especially after what Natsu had done when she had missed out on the Hanami festival because of a cold. Romeo sighed sadly as he thought about the two people he thought of as his older siblings.

Once the glue was dry, Romeo wrapped Lucy's present in the paper he had painted. He then used a red ribbon to tie around it and slid the card under the ribbon so that it would sit on top of the present. Romeo then carried the present out into the living room where his father was.

"Dad? Can we take this to Lucy's place?" Romeo asked, sniffling a little. Macao nodded his head.

"Of course we can." Macao said, and the two of them left their house, heading for Lucy's. On their way, they were joined by Jet and Droy, who also had presents for Lucy's birthday. The four of them silently made their way through the streets. When they arrived at Lucy's apartment, the Landlady smiled at them sadly and allowed them in. They placed their presents next to another present, which was from her father, Jude. The four of them then bade the Landlady goodbye, and headed towards the guild.

* * *

At Sabertooth, Lucy P.O.V

I sighed as I lay on my bed in my room in the guild accommodation. I looked at the key in my hand. Leo the Lion, I briefly wondered why I called him Loke, but then dismissed the thought; I always got a headache when I thought too much about Loke. I closed my eyes and ran my hands over the key, feeling its familiar shape. Keeping my eyes closed I prepared to try and summon him again.

"Open the gate of the Lion! Leo!" I chanted. I knew it had failed when I didn't feel that familiar drain of power. Opening my eyes slowly, I looked around; still hopeful that maybe he had come out under his own power as he had so many times before. Still no Loke. Even though I knew he wouldn't come out, I always tried every morning, and every morning, he didn't arrive. I hugged his key, and then put him back with the others at my waist.

It had been just over six months now, six months since I was sound unconscious on a park bench. We still have no idea what actually happened to me. And I still don't know why I can't summon Loke, but from what my spirits told me, he had been missing for a year before I lost my memories.

-nock nock-

I shook my head of my thoughts, knowing they would jest end up giving me a headache and went to answer the door. It was Mrs Gregoria.

"Hello Lucy, I need to put this on you." She held up a strip of black cloth. I stepped back from her, slightly nervous.

"Uh, w-what for?" I asked tentatively.

"Because you need to wear it," She said, as she stepped towards me and then pulled me closer to herself so that she could blind fold me. I couldn't see a thing through the dark cloth, which I supposed was the point. "Don't worry Lucy, I won't lead you astray." Mrs Gregoria reassured me as she took me by the hand. She led me out of my room and locked the door behind me, and then we walked out of the building. After that we walked along several streets, taking seemingly random turns. It was highly disconcerting being led blindfolded, and I had to trust that Mrs Gregoria wouldn't run me into any walls.

I wracked my mind for anything special that might be happening today, by came up with noting. So I continued to stumble along blindly. We soon left the paths and were walking along what seemed to be grass. Suddenly I was stopped and my blind fold was taken away…

* * *

Sting P.O.V.

I was excited, because today was Lucy's fourteenth birthday. Rufus, Minerva, Orga, Marcos, Z'ev, Rogue, Frosh, Lector and I had decided to take her for a picnic down by the river. We had everything set up, food, cake, games; all we needed was the birthday girl. We all waited quietly for Mrs Gregoria to bring Lucy. It wasn't a long wait, and Lucy was standing before us still blindfolded. Mrs Gregoria took off Lucy's blindfold.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUCY!" We all yelled. Lucy blinked at us, and then broke out into a smile.

"Thank you everyone!" Lucy said and then leapt at Minerva for a hug. Everyone handed Lucy their presents, and mine of course was the best! I got her a new belt, Rufus got her a small telescope, Minerva got her a necklace with a key charm on it, and Orga got her a framed picture that had been taken a few weeks ago when I still had a broken leg. Marcos got Lucy a snow globe with the 12 zodiac in it, Z'ev got her a handmade diary, Rogue got her a small owl backpack with glittery feathers, and the two Exceeds made her a dream catcher.

Lucy hugged the Exceeds for almost half an hour when they presented her with the dream catcher. And I hurriedly rescued Lector from her, because she looked like she was going to make it last at least another three hours.

After the presents the whole day was spent eating and playing silly games, and then Mrs Gregoria brought out cake. I suppose she only stayed around for Lucy, normally she would leave as soon as Lector or Frosch got within 50 metres of her. We ended the day after having a cake fight, which I, of course, won. Everyone else thought Minerva was the winner, but it was definitely me!

We parted ways soon after and Rufus helped Lucy carry all her presents back to her room in the guild accommodation. Lector, Frosch, Rogue and I walked home contentedly after the party. It had been a great success and we had all enjoyed ourselves greatly.

* * *

**AN: Yay, another chapter! I could just cuddle Romeo and Frosch all day! They're so adorable! **

**Keep sending in aliases for Lucy!**

**And remember to vote on the poll for oneshot pairings! It closes at the end of the month! **


	13. Girl And The Sea

~September Year X786~

At Sabertooth, Normal P.O.V.

Minerva stood at the bar waiting, rather impatiently, for Clarisse to get her a coffee. Her toe tapped out a broken rhythm that would have gotten her banned from any music event anywhere, even one for the blind and deaf. Minerva was unaffected by the sheer horror that it brought to others and her face twitched into a small smile as Orga hummed along. Although, you couldn't really tell it was a smile, it looked a bit more like a nervous tic, nobody would ever say she looked nervous though, for fear of being murdered.

"Erva!" Lucy called. Minerva swung round, her tapping coming to an abrupt stop as she glared at the young blonde.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Erva!" Minerva snapped. Lucy tilted her head slightly and poked her tongue out at Minerva.

"Over a million more, by the way Erva, your coffee's getting cold." Lucy said as she pointed to the bar top where a cup of coffee was indeed sitting. Minerva blinked at the cup for a moment; she had been so immersed in her tuneless tapping that she hadn't noticed her coffee had arrived. She grabbed the cup and stalked away to a table on the other side of the guild, as Lucy giggled quietly to herself. "Ne Orga?"

"What is it Lucy?" The green haired male replied with a raised eyebrow as he looked at the young girl.

"Can we go on a mission together?" Lucy asked hopefully. She was quite close to Orga, but they never got much time to do things together. Orga nodded his head.

"Alright, but who else is going with us? You know we need a third person." Orga pointed out. Lucy sighed and pouted childishly.

"But I want us to go together! We never get to spend any quality time, everyone else always interrupts." Lucy complained. Orga chuckled at her.

"okay, I tell you what, we'll go on a mission and take Minerva and Rufus with us, and then after we finish the mission, we can go and have a couple of days vacation at the beach or something. Does that sound good?" Orga asked, to which Lucy nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Yep! I'll go pick a job right now!" Lucy chirruped and then skipped off to the request board. Orga smiled at her enthusiasm, as she fist pumped then pulled a request from the board, before running over to see Minerva and Rufus about going on a job with Orga. They agreed and headed over to Clarisse to get it marked off. The three of them then headed over to the table where Orga was sitting and joined him. Lucy sat next to Orga, with Minerva and Rufus opposite them. Lucy handed Orga the piece of paper with the request details and Orga looked it over.

_Please help! Our young ones are sick!_

_We need mages to collect a rare medicinal plant called Mermaids Fan. _

_It grows in coral reefs off the coast of Galuna Island. _

_Bring ten plants in a bucket of salt water, to the village on Galuna Island._

_Beware: Giant Squid are known to live in the surrounding area. _

_Reward: 600,000 Jewels._

"Sounds good to me. Let's meet at the train station in an hour." Orga said, and the four of them spilt up to pack.

* * *

At Hargeon, Lucy P.O.V.

We walked through the port town of Hargeon. It was so vibrant and lively. And it didn't seem to have changed much since I was here last. I stared out to sea as the others tried to get us a ship to take us to the island. A strange sense of calm seemed to wash over me, like the small waves rippling across the ocean. I smiled as I stared out past the ships to the open water, idly noting that a few metres away from me, a young boy and two older males were doing the same thing.

"Come on Lu-chan, a man called Bobo said he'd take us across." Rufus-nii called to me.

"Coming Rufus-nii!" I yelled and ran to where my friends were standing next to a man who was tanned and had dark hair in a bandana and a moustache that went around his mouth and down to his chin. I tilted my head slightly as I got a strange sense of déjà vu, as though he had already taken us to the island before. I shook the thought away as I climbed aboard the small boat. Once we were all seated Bobo began to row us to the island.

When we arrived on Galuna Island it was already dark, and Bobo led us into the village for a meal. Rufus-nii, Orga and Minerva were shocked to see the village full of demons, but I just smiled. Now I understood why I had wanted to take this mission. Because I would get to see my demon friends again. I refused to think about why I had been here and who else I was with, because it would give me a memory headache. But I could use the little snippet of information that my brain had somehow provided me with, which told me the chiefs' name, and Lulu's and Bobo's.

"Hello again Moka." I said as I shook hands with the purple skinned demon who was the chief of the village. "You haven't changed at all." Moka blinked at me.

"Eh? Who are you?" He asked me.

"I'm Lucy, I was here a couple of years back and now I'm here to help you guys out again." I said as I gave Lulu a hug.

"Lucy you got younger!" Lulu exclaimed.

"I did?" I looked down at myself worriedly. I was still fourteen, I hadn't gotten younger, definitely not.

"Yeah, weren't you seventeen before?" Bobo said, now realising that I was the girl who had been here two years ago.

"Eh? No, I-I" My head was spinning and the pain was intense. I blacked out before I could take one of my sleeping tablets, then slumped sideways into Orga.

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

The next day Minerva, Rufus and Orga went out on the boat with Bobo, seen as they needed the Mermaids Fan as soon as possible. They had not wanted to leave Lucy, but seen as the plant was needed for medicinal purposes they had to go and get it. Lucy was left in the care of Lulu, who had said she would take good care of her.

Minerva and Orga battled the giant squid, as Rufus harvested the plants. It took them the whole day and several dead giant squid later, before they had managed to get five of the plants. They still needed another five which they would have to get tomorrow. Moka was very pleased that they had managed to get half of them already.

"I've been wondering," Minerva said with a frown. "Why can't you just get the plants yourselves? You guys should be plenty strong enough to take down some squid." She knew that if they could have got them themselves but were just lazy, she would be murdering them.

"Ah, well you see, the reef was originally once a another ruined temple, much more decrepit than the one over on the other side of the island. So we can't actually go down into the water near it, but we can still go over it on boats." Bobo said. Minerva nodded her understanding, it made sense that demons couldn't go into a place of the light.

Everyone ate the dead squid that night, except Lucy who was still unconscious. The villagers had taken turns guarding the girl throughout the day, and would continue to do so until she woke up. Minerva slept in the same room as Lucy, and Orga and Rufus shared the one next to theirs.

The next morning Rufus, Orga and Minerva went out with Bobo again, to collect another five plants. Again, they took almost the whole day, but they didn't have to fight off any squid this time, as they all steered clear of the three mages. With the results of their search successful they headed back to the village to give them to the village doctor.

* * *

Lucy P.O.V.

I woke up feeling bleary and stretched my arms up above my head. Judging by the lack of light, it seemed like it was some time at night. Something stirred beside me, and I realised that it was Minerva.

"Lu-chan? Are you awake?" She asked me.

"Yeah, how long was I out?" I asked, though I knew it would be three days. It always was when I didn't take my sleeping tablet in time.

"Three days, as usual. We already finished the mission, and the village doctor said that the potion made from the Mermaids Fan will be ready in the morning." Minerva replied.

"You guys finished without me? I suppose that's a good thing though. I don't like seeing my friends sick."

"You should go back to sleep Lu-chan." Minerva told me.

"Alright, nighty night Erva."

"Goodnight Lu-chan." It didn't take long for sleep to reclaim me and I drifted off into a peaceful dream.

I woke up to the sound of cheering demon villagers. I supposed that the potion had worked, and the children were cured. Minerva and I got changed before heading out to see the villagers. They all smiled and thanked us, even me, although I didn't do anything for them. But they thanked me for the last time I helped them out too, which made me feel a bit better about the whole not helping them thing. After a breakfast feast we decided to head back to Hargeon.

"Thank you mages of Sabertooth," Moka said as they waved us off. Bobo rowed the boat back to Hargeon and we had a relaxing time. Once we were all safely ashore I gave Bobo, who was currently in his human form, a hug goodbye.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be much help this time." I apologised again.

"It's fine Lucy, you helped us more than enough last time. And remember what I told you, alright?" Bobo said.

"I will, goodbye Bobo." We waved as bobo headed back to Galuna island.

"Let's head back to the guild." Minerva said. Orga and I shared a look.

"Alright, You and Rufus-nii go ahead, Orga and I will get our own tickets when we catch up with you." I said, and Minerva nodded.

"Righto Lu-chan, see you in a bit." Rufus-nii said, as he and Minerva headed towards the train station. Once Orga and I were sure they were out of sight and earshot, we headed off towards the hotel we had decided on staying at. I felt a little bad about not inviting them, but I really wanted to spend time with Orga.

"Come on Lucy-nee," Orga said as he poked his tongue out at me. "Let's go enjoy our vacation."

"Don't call me that Orga! Especially not in front of anyone else!" I wasn't quite ready to deal with the fact that I was five years younger than I actually was, and I certainly wasn't ready to tell anyone else. "anyway, as you said, let's go and enjoy our vacation!" I fist pumped and ran ahead of Orga towards our hotel. I turned back to glance at Orga, catching one last glimpse of the ocean that calmed me so much, and smiled. This was definitely going to be a great vacation!

* * *

**AN: yay, another chapter! And Lucy is remembering a little more! **

**Erza: Oi, oi! What are you doing Articallie! Lucy was supposed to talk to Romeo, Jet and Droy!**

**Me: Shut up Erza, I'm the author, I do what I want!**

**Erza: Oh, is that so? *pulls out a huge sword*Well I want them to meet now!**

**Me: Look Erza! there's cake over there! *points in random direction***

**Erza: CAKE! *Runs off to search for the cake* **

**Me: Thank Mavis I didn't get murdered!**

**Z'ev: Articallie, Z'ev thinks that Lucy needs to wait a while more before meeting them. Because Ze'v is selfish, and doesn't want Lucy to leave Sabertooth to go back to her old friends. **

**Me: You'll just have to wait and see what happens Z'ev!**

**oh, and I've chosen an alias for Lucy! It will be revealed soon!**


	14. Little Brothers

~September Year X786~

At Hargeon, Normal P.O.V.

Lucy and Orga sat laughing at Minerva and Rufus's panicking faces through a communication Lacrima. The two had freaked out when Lucy and Orga had failed to get on the train before it departed, and thus had called them up.

"Sorry Erva, Rufus-nii, but Orga promised we'd go on vacation together for a few days. So stay slinky, we'll be back before you know it!" Lucy said as she cut off the communication without waiting for a reply. She really had wanted them to come, but she spent all her time with them anyway, sometimes it's good to have a break.

"Uwah! This hotel is so nice!" Lucy exclaimed as she flopped down on her bed after putting the Lacrima away.

"Yea, it is nice, Lucy-nee." Orga replied. Lucy pouted at him and jumped up to deliver a 'Lucy kick' to his gut.

"Stop calling me that! It's really weird! I may be technically a year and a bit older than you, but physically I'm only fourteen." Lucy huffed as Orga pretended to die.

"Ouch, Lucy-nee, I'm dying." Orga wailed theatrically, and Lucy face-palmed.

"Let's go get something to eat." Lucy said with a sigh, and the two of them headed out to find somewhere to eat.

* * *

~two days later~

Normal P.O.V.

Orga and Lucy stood looking out at the ocean again. They had done this for the past couple of days, but it was more important today. Lucy had had another nightmare, and looking at the ocean calmed her down so much more than anything else could. Orga watched Lucy worriedly, as she hugged herself against the cool mid-morning breeze.

"Orga, d-do you think these dreams are memories?" Lucy asked her voice cracking slightly.

"I don't know Lucy-nee, I really don't know. Wait here alright, I'll go and get us some ice-cream." Orga said.

"Okay Orga," Lucy said her nightmares temporarily forgotten at the idea of ice-cream. Orga then wandered off to get the promised ice-cream.

Unbeknownst to the two of them, a young boy was watching Lucy keenly from several metres away, having heard her be called Lucy-nee. He had dark hair and looked to be about eight years old. A few metres away from him, giving him some space stood to males, but around the same height. One was skinny with ginger hair and a purple hat, and the other was rather chubby with a weird hair style.

"Ne Jet, Droy, can you go and get us some ice-cream? I'll wait here, I want to stare at the ocean more." The young boy said.

"Alright Romeo." Jet and Droy then left, heading to find an ice-cream parlour. Romeo hesitantly stepped towards the blonde girl. He was nervous, this girl looked so much like his Lucy-nee, but she seemed too young. What if she wasn't his Lucy-nee? Romeo was about to speak to the girl when he was gripped from behind and yanked backwards.

"Lucy-nee! Help!" Romeo managed to yell before a hand was put over his mouth and he almost blacked out as his struggling ceased. Lucy whipped her head around at the sound of her name, to see a little boy being dragged away. She acted on instinct, her legs charging after the kidnapper. Her Fleuve d'étoiles was already in hand and she lashed out at the kidnappers leg, causing him to slip and loose his grip on the young boy.

Lucy pulled Romeo back from the kidnapper and placed him leaning up against a wall behind her. Lucy summoned out Aries to form a wool shield whilst her back was turned to the kidnapper, as she made sure Romeo was okay. She turned back to the kidnapper to find that Aries was disappearing back into the spirit world, a dagger dropped from Aries chest and onto the ground. Well you can image, that really got Lucy angry.

"Red Shower!" Lucy yelled, and a multitude of circles of fierce purple fire shot out at the kidnapper. He managed to dodge some of them, but the majority of the circles hit him, and he howled in pain. Lucy pressed her advantage, giving him a 'Lucy kick' which flung him back into a wall.

"What are you doing kidnapping this boy!" Lucy hissed at the male as she pressed Sagittarius' key up to his neck.

"I-I was just following orders! They told me to kidnap the fourth Master of Fairy Tail's son!"

"Who sent you?" Lucy asked as she pressed the key harder against his jugular.

"The Guild Master of Twilight Ogre." The male said with a whimper.

"Get out of my sight, and don't you dare come after him again!" Lucy said, her voice fierce and protective.

"Yes ma'am!" The man ran away as fast as his limp would take him. Lucy noted that he seemed a bit badly burnt and had possibly hurt his ankle when Lucy had lashed at him with her whip. With the man gone Lucy went back to where Romeo was blearily looking around the alleyway.

"Hey there kid, are you okay?"

"Lucy-nee! It is you!" Romeo said as he leapt up and hugged Lucy. "I knew it was! I missed you so much!" Romeo smiled for the first time since Lucy had disappeared all those months ago and hot tears of joy flowed down his face. "I knew you were alive! When you went missing back in December, everyone else thought you were dead, but I knew you weren't!"

"I-I'm sorry, I really am. But I have amnesia, I don't remember you. I'm really sorry." Lucy said interrupting the small boy before he could say anything else.

"Yo-you don't remember me? B-but you are Lucy-nee right? Even if you don't remember me I don't care! I just want you back!" Romeo sobbed hugging her tighter. Lucy patted his back gently.

"What's your name?" Lucy asked gently.

"Romeo."

"Romeo, listen to me. I am your Lucy-nee, okay? But I need you to do something for me. I'm not ready to face any of the Fairy Tail mages who I apparently knew, so please, please, don't tell them you met me okay? Can you do that for me?"

"I-I think so." The little boy stuttered.

"Good boy Romeo. Now, dry your eyes, and hurry back to your friends. And we'll see each other again soon alright?"

"You promise?"

"Yes, I promise, and you know I don't go back on my promises. By the way, I'm a Sabertooth mage now, but that doesn't mean that your not my little brother anymore alright? Off you go now, and I'll see you again some other time."

"Bye Lucy-nee" Rome said as he gave her one last hug.

"Bye Romeo." Lucy shooed the little boy away and watched him meet up with his friends who handed him an ice-cream. "Crap! Orga's probably worried!" Lucy said as she snuck away from Romeo and his friends and headed to find Orga.

It didn't take long to find the well built green haired male, and Lucy quickly wiped away the tears she hadn't realised were falling.

"Orga." Lucy called softly as she neared him.

"Lucy-nee! I was so worried, you just disappeared!" Lucy smiled.

"I was helping out my 'little brother'," Lucy replied as she took the lime gelato Orga offered her.

"You have another little brother other than me?" Orga asked. Lucy laughed brightly.

"Yeah, I do, his name's Romeo Conbolt." Lucy licked at her gelato happily, "and do you know what?"

"What?"

"I didn't even get a memory headache when I met him. I don't really remember him, but I remembered how close I used to be to him." Orga blinked at her surprised.

"Really? That's great!" Orga said as he gave Lucy a tight hug.

"Oi! Watch it! I'm gonna drop my ice-cream!" Lucy exclaimed in horror.

"Come on Lucy-nee, Let's go enjoy ourselves!" Orga said as he finished off his vanilla ice-cream. "Tag! Your it!" Orga exclaimed as he ran away, his childish side showing through. Lucy blinked at his retreating figure for a moment.

"That's cheating!" Lucy yelled as she raced after him still holding her ice-cream.

* * *

Rumours spread like wild fire, about a young Celestial Fire mage who had rescued a young boy from being kidnapped. They joined the rumours about the Sabertooth mage who had defeated core members of Naked Mummy, and countless more rumours about a girl who had saved the lives of so many who had been injured in a series of explosions at a resort.

They called her Firestar.

* * *

**AN: Yay memories! And ice-cream!**

**A big thank you to those who suggested aliases for Lucy! It really helped!**

**Rufus: Romeo better not try to steal Lu-chan from Sabtertooth!**

**Mira: What's this Rufus? Do I detect feelings for Lucy?**

**Rufus: AHHHH! Demon! *runs away without answering the question***

**Me: Mira! don't be mean to Rufus! I haven't decided on who Lucy will be pared with yet, but it definitely wont be Rufus, Sting or Rogue.**


End file.
